Under the Mountain
by Esty111
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield had never married but that does not mean that he never loved. My attempt to fill in the blanks about Thorin's life in Erebor before Smaug came. Some movie-verse and but mostly book-verse. T rating overall but some chapters will be M-rated with plenty of heads up given beforehand. Thorin/OC
1. The Smith's Daughter

_This is my first "Hobbit" fic and my goal here is to write a story that could fit in with the canon works. Appearance-wise I imagine everything to be like how it was portrayed in the movies but the timeline here is in accordance with the books (dates, ages, etc.). I also included Thror's Dragon Sickness from the movies because I thought it was a good piece of drama and important to the character and development of Thorin. _

_I will be going through and editing each chapter before I continue. At the end of each chapter I will put the date of when it was last edited. As of 10/25/2014 this story is still going on! Thanks for sticking with it!_

_I own nothing except the original characters that come from my sleep-deprived little mind._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hold still!"

"Are you done yet?"

"If you would just hold still I could be done much quicker!" said the older of the two with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Adela." The little dwarfling muttered while trying not to squirm in her seat.

"I know you want to see yourself in the looking glass," Adela said with a smile while continuing to work, "but I cannot make you look as pretty as you are if you keep turning your head back and forth."

Aghna perked up at being called pretty and did her best to sit still. After a few minutes Adela stood back to observe her work.

"How do I look?" Aghna squealed happily and bounced up and down in her seat. Adela chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Absolutely lovely, and very grown up," Adela proclaimed as she picked up a silver-framed looking glass from the table and came around the chair to hold it up in front of her little client. Aghna grabbed the mirror and eagerly looked at her reflection.

Adela was always proud of her work, and this occasion was no different. Aghna's mother had purchased several new beads to celebrate her daughter's tenth birthday and had insisted that Adela weave them into her hair right away. The design of the braids was intricate, with two braids starting at the top of her head and continuing to the left down her back while another braid began on the left side of Aghna's head and joined the other two past her shoulders. On the right side there was another braid which began right below the dwarfling's ear. This braid was simple but it had the five beads woven into it, their silver and emerald colors contrasting beautifully with Aghna's long, dark brown hair.

Adela let the girl admire herself for a bit while she mused to herself. The completion of the first decade of a dwarf's life, or "Aging" as it was called, was always happily celebrated, as it marked the ending of childhood and the beginning of a young dwarf's life as a true member of society. Upon reaching this age a dwarf must begin learning and mastering a skill of their choosing whether it be fighting, healing, smithing or any of the others. A dwarf in their tenth year of life also receives their first beads which is always a very exciting moment. Adela could not blame Aghna for being as restless as she had been while the ritual was being completed. She only wished that she herself could have felt the same excitement when her mother put her beads into her hair at the end of her Aging, beads she still wore to this day, even though she got them almost fifty years ago. Unfortunately, Adela's and her family's celebration that day was marred by an accident from the day before. An accident which was the reason the two beads in Adela's hair came from her two uncles instead of being shiny and new and just for her.

A small frown invaded Adela's face at this thought. There was no need to dwell on sad things of the past. She shook her head slightly and focused her attention back at the little girl before her.

"Do you like it?" She asked Aghna.

"I look so pretty!"

"Yes you do my love," Aghna's mother said as she approached the two. She had been wandering the marketplace near Adela's stall after purchasing the beads, waiting for her Adela to complete her work. Aghna leaped off the chair and ran to her mother's side, spinning and showing off her hair and beads.

"You have done wonderfully Adela, as usual," the proud mother said, handing Adela a few coins then looking down to further inspect her daughter.

"Thank you, my lady," Adela said with a smile and a small bow of the head. "And happy birthday to you, my love," she said to Aghna, bringing herself down to the girl's level and hugging her. "You will be the prettiest dwarf in all of Erebor today." Aghna returned the hug enthusiastically and with a giggle and a wave walked off with her mother, no doubt to continue the day's celebration.

Adela watched them walk away for a moment before she returned to her stall. She deposited the coins in the strongbox behind the counter just as her father came into view across the marketplace, walking towards her in his usual slow pace, greeting almost everyone he walked by and stopping a number of times to have conversations with other dwarves. Morvin was a large dwarf, taller than most with very broad shoulders, huge hands, a wild mane of coppery brown hair and a long beard of the same color which could never be tamed, no matter how hard Adela or her mother tried. Yet despite his slightly unruly and burly appearance he always had an air of ease, calm and tranquility about him which is why almost everyone found it so easy to like and befriend him.

When he finally reached their stall after taking his time talking and strolling, she greeted him with a smile and he returned her greeting by pinching her cheek lightly.

"Did you buy all the materials you were looking for? The steel and the gold?"

"Yes I did. You finished with Aghna?"

"Yes. She and her mother left just moments ago."

"She gave you extra coins for the braids, didn't she?"

"She always does."

Morvin patted his daughter lightly on the shoulder then went into the room that provided the back wall of their stall. Some stalls at the market were not permanent, being built up and taken down as needed by merchants passing through or dwarves selling goods temporarily. But other stalls, like those belonging to families who have been in business for many years, were built into the mountain. Morvin Silverhand's stall was one of this kind. It spread over a large area with a forge, a workbench, and anvil and a grindstone spread about it. Weapons and armor of his making hung from the stone wall and were also displayed on the stone counter. The room carved out of the mountain stone was of good size and housed Morvin's desk which was always covered with letters, books and parchment, as well as a safe, a bookshelf, a table and some chairs and a pantry which was never allowed to go empty. After all, a dwarf who works all day must eat.

The room was also home to Adela's small worktable, where she kept all her drawings and sketches. Her father might be the one who forged the weapons, armor, beads and jewelry they sold, but Adela was the one who designed them. She was also the one who plaited the beads into customers' hair and beards, a skill which she discovered she had not long after discovering her talent for art and drawing. Her beads and jewelry were always thought to be beautiful and unique by those who purchased them and the always fetched a good price, so she offered the service of putting them in dwarves' hair for free, though most customers always gave her a little something extra, like Aghna's mother did.

As her father sat at his desk looking over some papers Adela went to her own table and looked through her most recent drawings. She liked this time a work with her father, when there was no customers in need of assistance and they could just sit quietly and do their work without interruption. This did not happen frequently as someone was always looking to purchase her father's wares, so Adela savored these moments whenever they did occur.

After a few minutes of silence her father spoke.

"Was it difficult braiding Aghna's hair? Did you fell well?"

"No and yes," she said shortly without looking up from her work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father. Just because my Aging was not a happy one it does not mean that the rest of them must be sad as well. You ask me this every time I braid a dwarfling's hair for the occasion." Adela tried to speak casually and keep the slight bite she felt out of her voice.

"I know. But I will not apologize. You are my daughter and I care about your wellbeing."

"I do appreciate that father, but we cannot change what happened." Adela finally looked up to see her father watching her with concern in his eyes. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "It was fifty years ago. Yes, what happened to uncle Meurig and uncle Garan was tragic, but we have moved on, as sad and as difficult as it was to do." When the look on her father's face did not alter Adela stood and walked over to kneel before Morvin and take his hands in hers. "Mining accidents happen. Unfortunately they are part of the lives of dwarves and that particular one just happened to take place the day before my birthday." She then grasped the long braid which had her uncles' two Aging beads at the end of it and held it up for her father to see. "They are always with us. We will never forget them. You and mother both lost brothers that day but you have not forgotten then after all this time. And neither will I."

Morvin continued to look at his daughter's face. From a young age she was always strong, always resilient. She could hide her emotions well when she wanted to, which was often since she never wanted to appear weak or vulnerable. It has been a long time since she lost her uncles but he would never forget her young, tear-streaked face when she learned they were gone. That was the last time he ever saw her cry and hoped he never had to see it again.

Morvin let out a deep sigh and kissed the top of his daughter's head. There was no use trying to battle with her on this subject. Adela smiled again at him and moved to return to her table.

Before she could, however, a loud commotion could be heard outside and with a quick glance at each other she and her father went out to their stall to see what was happening.

When they first looked at the bustling crowd they could not discern why everyone was crowding around one of the entrances to the large square of the market, but after a few moments the Royal Guard made their way through the large mass of dwarves gathering and began to make a path. If the Royal Guard was there that could only mean...

A horn sounded from somewhere in the distance as Prince Thrain and his son Prince Thorin entered the marketplace. Merchants frantically went about organizing their goods and displays before the royals got near their stalls while the dwarves who had earlier been milling about and browsing tried to find the best spot in which to stand and observe this spectacle, for the princes rarely ventured into this part of the mountain with no warning and without a specific reason, and as the day was of no importance according to the calendar and no announcement had been made previously that the princes would come, the dwarves of Erebor were all exceedingly curious as to what the causes behind this visit were.

When he saw the princes, Morvin began moving around his stall quickly, making sure everything was organized and its proper place, which it was because Adela constantly kept her father's merchandise in order. As there was not much for him to do he was done quickly and motioned for Adela to stand in front of the counter along with him to await the princes' approach.

Adela, who had not yet moved from the doorway, let out a huff as she went to stand by her father. She did not know much about the royal family, especially the youngest prince, and she did not care to know more. As long as they kept Erebor safe and prosperous she would be happy. She found all of the pageantry and circumstance surrounding them annoying and from the few times she had seen them from a short distance she could not help but be put off by the self-importance that radiated from them, especially Prince Thorin. Yes, they were from the Line of Durin, but that was not an excuse for conceit. She was also annoyed by the way other dwarves cheered and yelled to get the princes' attention, especially the other female dwarves around her age. They way they looked at Thorin was comical and a bit pathetic, as if he was made of gold and gems.

Adela did not focus on the pair of princes as they walked through the square. They stopped here and there to look at some goods and items and talk briefly to shopkeepers and other citizens. Adela could feel her father tense slightly as Thorin and Thrain got closer.

"They are just visiting the people father. It is all for appearance's sake. They are not here to pass judgment on your skill."

"I know lass, I know. But I still want to make a good impression."

Adela chuckled quietly. That was very much her father; always wanting to please and impress.

When the princes were only a couple of stalls away from their own, Adela could not help but look at them more closely, the eldest of the two being the first once to catch her eye.

Thrain's appearance had not changed as long as she could remember. He wore a patch covering his left eye and his dark grey hair and beard were is disarray even though he was a prince. He wore a dark burgundy tunic and coat with a brown fur pelt on his shoulders and heavy boots on his feet. An ornate ax hung at his hip.

When Adela looked at Thorin, however, her eyes lingered for longer.

He wore apparel similar to his father's but of different color. His tunic was blue and there was a large silver belt at his hips. His boots were also silver and the fur pelt he wore on his wide shoulders was black. He had a sword at left side with his hand resting on the hilt. Half of his dark hair was pulled back from his face and held by a clasp at the back of his head, and there were two braids on either side of his face but with beads bearing the mark of Durin at their ends. The end of his beard was also braided and held together by a bead. His face did not hold much resemblance to his father's. His nose was long and sharp where as Thrain's was shorter and stubbier. His jaw was strong as well as his cheekbones and forehead. From their distance Adela could not make out the color of his eyes. He was tall for a dwarf, taller than her father, and even though he wore his thick royal finery Adela could tell that he was well-built.

She had never paid such close attention to his appearance before and it bothered her a bit that she found him to be very handsome. In her mind she had painted him as someone she would very likely dislike if they were ever to formally meet and she was too stubborn to change that opinion of him. Yet as they as they finally neared the place where she and her father were standing she could not help stealing a few more long looks at him.

When Thrain and Thorin looked in the Silverhands' direction and finally came to look over their stall, Morvin straightened his posture and Adela lowered her eyes.

"Your Highnesses," Adela and Morvin said in unison as the father bowed and his daughter curtseyed.

"Good day. What is your name citizen?" Thrain asked.

"Morvin Silverhand, your highness. And this is my daughter Adela."

"These are fine weapons. You made them all?" Thrain casually continued his line of questioning as he looked at Morvin's swords and axes.

"Yes I did," Morvin declared proudly. "Adela creates the designs for everything you see here and I smith it." While explaining this the dwarf put his large hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Impressive. What do you think Thorin?" asked the older prince.

Adela moved her gaze from the father to the son and was not surprised by what she saw. Whereas Thrain had been polite and appreciative of the craftsmanship before him, Thorin looked unimpressed. He barely glanced at each piece he went by and did not stop to pick one up and study it like his father did.

_This_, Adela thought, _is why I do not like royalty. Prince Thrain at least appears to care somewhat but Prince Thorin... he thinks nothing of our labor. _

"They look well enough," he said briefly.

"They also fight well," Adela announced. If she could she would have said this much more harshly than she did, but she did not want to upset her father or embarrass him in front of the princes. So instead she kept her voice quiet and laced it with honey, making it seem like she was proudly supporting her father's work instead of snapping a retort back at Prince Thorin. Adela knew well how to use words to her advantage; her mother always said she should have been called silver-tongue as well as Silverhand.

Prince Thrain smiled at the comment as Adela had intended and with a small nod of his head continued to the next merchant. Prince Thorin, however, looked sharply at Adela and she returned the look with equal strength.

Thorin had noticed the pretty dwarf earlier but did not give her much thought; there were other pretty dwarf maidens in Erebor. When he stopped to look at her father's weapons he admitted to himself that they did looked very well made, but their shape and design were not like those he was used to seeing. Most Dwarven weapons had sharp lines and angles, and any embellishment on them was of a similar style. The Silverhands' weapons, however, had more curves and the decorations and carvings on them were more circular and rounded, something Thorin did not like very much, which is why he did not praise them as his father did.

But when the female dwarf- Adela, was it?- made her comment he heard something in her voice, something defensive that his father had missed. No doubt she was proud of her designed and disliked that Thorin did not mirror Thrain's admiration. When Thorin's eyes met hers he could see her annoyance towards him within them and his lip twitched into a small smirk. He also took this moment to fully take in her appearance.

She was of average height for a female dwarf but of slightly smaller build, which differed greatly from her father. She had long, wavy dark brown hair that fell to her waist and Thorin noticed a braid on her right side with two beads at the end. She wore a simple dark green working dress which was loose around her figure so he could not make it out too well, but he did note that her dress was slightly tight at her chest. Her skin was fair but not overly so, and her green eyes were set prettily on her face which was less round than the faces of most dwarves. She had a small nose and her cheeks and lips were tinted red.

Thorin then noticed something he was surprised he did not notice earlier. She had no beard. Her face was clean and smooth which caused Thorin to linger on her face. Every once in a while a female dwarf grew older without developing a beard, but it was not a common sight. Thorin could not decided if this detracted from her beauty or added to it, and with that thought he decided to move on with his father. He had stayed at this one stall too long and had conflicting emotions about the weapons and people he found there.

Adela stood still and strong while the prince looked up and down her form and she noticed the look of surprise cross his features when he landed on her face.

_The lack of beard no doubt_, she guessed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She was glad when he began to move away but almost let out a loud, exasperated sigh when he turned back to look at something. She was, however, taken aback when what he went to look at were the beads.

Thorin had not noticed these before and for some reason had an urge to look at them. Some were made of gold but most were of silver, all in different shapes and sizes and with different carvings and gems on them. There was one in particular which caught his eye, a large silver bead with small sapphire chips wrapped around it in a zigzag fashion, resembling a mountain range. He picked it up with his large fingers and held it close to his face.

When he picked up the bead Adela was at first stunned that Prince Thorin was so interested in one of her pieces but then smugness overcame her and she crossed her arms across her chest and let out a small snort.

Upon hearing her reaction Thorin quickly looked up, saw her self-satisfied smile, put the bead down quickly and went after his father, but not before he quickly glanced back at Adela whose smile was still in place.

_Thank Mahal_, both thought as the distance between the two of them grew. _What an arrogant, irritating dwarf!_

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	2. Problems and Solutions

Thorin let out a deep sigh as he and Thrain walked through the antechamber of Erebor's royal wing and into the main hall. He had not known about the visit to the marketplace until the daily briefing earlier that morning and they left for it almost immediately after. Thorin did not mind performing his duty as prince; in truth he greatly enjoyed it most of the time. But what he did not like was when things were sprung up on him without warning. He liked his days and his duties planned out and with a purpose and walking around Erebor's main market was not something he believed was of crucial importance for him to do. The Trade and Commerce Overseers could see to that.

Thorin silently followed his father into the main sitting room and heavily lowered himself into one of the large chairs. Apart from his early morning training the session the day was proving to be somewhat boring. They had a meeting or two later on in the day but that was it. Until then he had some time to himself so Thorin allowed himself relax into the comfortable chair and close his eyes.

Thrain sat across his son in a similar chair and observed him for a moment before deciding to break the silence.

"What did you think of our visit?"

"I noted nothing of great importance," Thorin responded, his eyes still closed. When his father did not reply Thorin opened his eyes to find Thrain looking at him intently. "Erebor's market and merchants are as active and prosperous as ever, and the people seem happy."

"Let us hope you make the same observations when we return there next week."

"What do you mean?"

"We will be visiting the markets again in a week's time."

"I understood that part," Thorin said shortly. He was never good at hiding irritation when he felt it. "What I do not understand is why."

"It has always been important, and now more than ever, for us to exhibit a strong and united front to the people of Erebor," Thrain explained.

"We have never faltered in that respect. What is so different now?"

"Do not pretend to be ignorant of the issues within this family that have arisen in recent times."

Thorin did not like where the conversation was leading. He knew, of course, what his father was talking about but did not want to acknowledge it. This was a topic he would much rather avoid than discuss.

"The issues you speak of are not that severe," he said defensively as he sat up straight.

"Not yet, but if we do not take measures to prevent potential problems now they may be out of our control in the future."

"Nothing will be out of our-"

"Do not belittle this," Thrain said, his voice louder than before. His son got his short temper from him.

"This is only temporary. He will get better," Thorin uttered as he broke eye contact with his father and sat back in his chair. He stared at his knees and began slowly pulling on his beard, which he always did while deep in thought.

Thrain knew his son's reluctance to discuss the king's increasing instability. He himself had a very difficult accepting the decline of his father's mind, but if Erebor was to remain the grand kingdom that it was, King Thror's sickness and its side effects had to be dealt with, eradicated if possible.

"Thorin," Thrain sighed, "we do not know what will happen but we do know that Dragon Sickness has been an enemy of this family in the past. We cannot risk Erebor's fate on the possibility that the king will improve. We must expect the worse and hope for the best."

Thorin heard his father's words and knew he was right.

"There are rumors spreading already. Rumors about the king being unwell, possibly unfit to rule."

"Those rumors are nothing but lies being spread by gossips who have nothing better to do with their time," Thorin said harshly.

"They are not lies and you know this. You have seen his outbursts. You have seen his obsession with his gold grow and come in the way of important things, mainly his duties."

"Yes, I have seen all this. But it does not negate how well he rules when he is right of mind."

"True, but it does not mean we can overlook what inconveniences us," Thrain said, a note of finality in his voice.

Thorin rose from his chair and went to stand before the large fireplace, resting his right arm on the mantle and looking at the dancing flames. After a few minutes of silent contemplation he turned to look at his father.

"So what are we to do? Go out into the kingdom and converse with the people? How will that help the situation?"

"If we lock ourselves behind closed doors while the people talk of this, doubt and eventually panic will begin to take hold. They will believe the rumors if we hide. However, if we show the people strength, confidence, and honor they are more likely to have faith in the Line of Durin."

"And how will this help the king?"

"It will be much easier for us to deal with the issues plaguing the king if we do not have to deal with a discontented kingdom at the same time. This is a precaution we are taking in case things take a turn for the worse." Thrain hoped Thorin would understand. He did not have to like the plan, but he did need to participate.

Thorin sighed again, frustration overtaking his mind. He understood what Thrain wanted to do, understood that it was necessary. But Thorin still could not accept his grandfather, the King of Erebor, needing their help in such a trivial way. His father was asking him to smile and wave.

The young prince scoffed and shook his head.

Thror had always been a figure of absolute strength and pride in Thorin's mind. Powerful and unwavering. So admitting that the king was somehow weak was not an easy task for Thorin. He looked back at the fire briefly before relenting.

"Very well. I will do as you say father," his deep voice was laced with a hint of defeat. "Though I believe our time could be better spent," he added.

"I know son," Thrain said as he relaxed his shoulders. He was glad Thorin had agreed to his plan and was relieved he did not put up more of a fight. But then again, the prince knew of his son's love and admiration for the king. He would do anything he could to help him.

As Thorin crossed the room to pour himself some wine from a small table covered in an assortment of bottles Thrain could see the irritation building on his son's face and decided that a change of subject might be in order.

"There is another benefit to us visiting the kingdom every week."

"Really? Enlighten me," Thorin said then took a sip of wine.

"It will give you a chance to look for a bride," Thrain casually put forward.

Thorin almost choked on his wine.

"Why in Durin's name would I look for a wife at the markets? And for that matter why would I look for a wife at all right now?"

"You are still young Thorin but do not forget that if you do not find yourself a wife I will have to decide on one for you when the time comes. Which would you rather have happen?" Thrain tried to hold back a chuckle at the face his son was making; half confusion, half fear.

"I will find someone to marry for myself when I am ready. I am only 68."

"True, but you do not have forever and courting takes time. And you would much rather court and marry someone you love than someone _I_ pick," Thrain said with a smile. He enjoyed teasing his son even though he was serious about the matter. Dwarves loved once. Only once. He had been lucky enough to find and marry the dwarf he loved above all else and he wanted the same for his son. He would prefer not to arrange a marriage for Thorin. The Line of Durin should be continued through pride and happiness, not obligation.

Thorin knew he would have to marry at some point but had not thought it would be for quite some time. He had a few intrigues here and there with females but never felt the urge or need to court any of them. He had hoped to avoid it further, for the next ten years perhaps. There was too much on his mind, too much for him to do at this time and falling in love would only be a hindrance. But his father had other plans apparently.

"I am not saying you must start courting right away. Just see who is out there, see who and what you prefer."

"So you would let me marry anyone I choose? No matter their vocation or background?" Thorin asked jokingly, expecting his father to have already chosen several females who he thought would be considered suitable to inherent the title of Princess of Erebor and future queen.

"I will not deny you the one you love, my son," Thrain said seriously.

Thorin looked at his father and saw that he was telling the truth. Dwarves did not marry often so when they did it was because they could not be without one another. His father would not deny him this, would not keep him from someone he loved because of bloodlines. Thorin was surprised to feel a sense of relief flood him at this revelation. He did not realize he had been worried about not being allowed to marry whoever he chooses. Even though he had no plans to fall in love in the near future, it was good to know he would not be restricted when he finally did.

Thrain, knowing he need not say more on the matter, hoped his son would find someone on their excursions throughout Erebor. Mahal only knew Thorin could use a female in his life to keep him grounded.

"Shall we have lunch now?" Thrain asked merrily. "We have talked of serious matters for too long."

Thorin smiled appreciatively at his father and waited for him to get up and lead the way to the dining hall.

Good food always seemed to be an effective way to brighten up a dwarf's day.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	3. Unwanted Visitor

It had been a long day and Adela was happy when it was time to close up shop for the night. She and Morvin were efficient at this and in no time were on their way home. Thankfully their walk was not long and they arrived at the entrance to the house shortly after departing for it.

As her father opened the door the comforting scent of a home-cooked meal hit them right away and Morvin's stomach growled. Adela chuckled lightly and went to the kitchen to help her mother while her father went to sit by the fire in his large, plush arm chair. This was their routine every evening.

Upon entering the kitchen Adela saw the food already prepared and laid out on the table and that dinner would consists of bread with butter, roasted potatoes and a large roast chicken covered in different herbs. Her mother, it appeared, had begun making dinner early and everything was already done.

Ardala had not yet noticed her daughter's presence in the room and continued to vigorously scrub at the dishes in the sink. The two looked so much alike that at a quick glance they could be mistaken for one another. Adela of course looked younger but their coloring similar as was their hair, their build, even their mannerisms. Adela had inherited her hairless face from her mother, who also had no beard.

"Hello mother," Adela said as she walked over and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Oh, Mahal!" Ardala jumped. "You scared me my dear. I didn't hear you come in."

"Apologies. That was not my intention," Adela smiled slyly then went over to grab a small piece of potato and pop it in her mouth.

"Delicious as always." Adela went to grab another bite but Ardala swatted her hand away.

"Do not pick at the food. Go tell your father dinner is ready," Ardala ordered.

Adela went to do as her mother said but not before sneaking the second bite she craved when her mother went back to the sink.

A few minutes later the three were seated at the dinner table, a heaping portion of food on Morvin's plate and smaller yet substantial ones on the plates of his wife and daughter.

"How was the market today?" Ardala asked.

"Busy as usual," Adela replied in between mouthfuls of food.

"The Princes actually came by today. Surprised everybody," Morvin said while chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Thrain and Thorin? They just came and walked about?" Ardala raised her brow.

"Stopped to talk to some people, looked over the stores. It didn't seem formal." Morvin took another bite. "They did stop at our stall for some time though, aye lass?"

"Yes they did, but it was nothing of consequence. They looked around with no real interest then moved on."

"I wouldn't say that. Prince Thrain complimented our pieces and Prince Thorin seemed interested in some of your beads," Morvin was quick to respond.

"That is an honor to both of you," Ardala said proudly.

"Aye, it is!" Morvin declared happily then took a giant bite of bread.

Adela rolled her eyes and went back to her food. She loved her parents but did not always see eye to eye with them. They were much more taken in than she was by the royalty of Erebor and looked at them with much less irritation than their daughter. Adela knew the Princes' attention to their store earlier in the day was more out of duty than anything else but if it made her parents happy and proud she would not spoil the occasion for them.

They ate in comfortable silence for a bit until Ardala spoke up again.

"Doren came by this afternoon."

Adela rolled her eyes again.

"Did he now? Whatever for?" She asked somewhat mockingly.

"Don't be cruel Adela. You know why he came. And why he has been coming almost every day for the past month," Ardala said.

"It doesn't matter," Adela kept her voice calm and casual. "I will not accept his courtship. I have no interest in him."

"Why not? He is a good fighter. He comes from a good family," Ardala declared.

"You could do much worse, you know," Morvin interjected.

"Perhaps. But like I said, I have no interest in him or any other dwarf for that matter." Adela watched her parents carefully to see how her words would affect them. They had never truly talked about what Adela's future held so this was the first time her mother and father heard her position on the matter. Morvin did not appear too concerned with his daughter's proclamation but the same was not true with Ardala.

"Do you not want to get married?" Her mother asked.

"Would you think less of me, mother, if I said that I didn't?" Adela said playfully. She loved that she could speak freely and jokingly with her parents. They did not always like what she had to say but they never got angry at her sarcasm and cheeky remarks.

With this statement, however, Adela saw her mother become dismayed.

"You are a beautiful, smart girl. There is no reason you would have trouble finding a husband," Ardala argued. Meanwhile Morvin was busy adding a second helping to his plate.

"On the contrary it is very difficult to find a husband, let alone a good one. Most males do not want to marry and the ones that do are snatched up by some desperate female in half a second. I do not want to be one of those females. I am perfectly happy with how things are now. I do not need some long-winded courtship."Adela then stood from her seat and skipped her empty plate to the sink. She then walked over to her mother and gave her a hug from behind.

"Don't worry mother. If the right dwarf came along I might be persuaded to marry." Adela kissed her mother on the head and did the same to her father and without another word sauntered out of the room.

"What are we going to do with her, Morvin? She is too independent," Ardala said dejectedly.

Upon hearing his name Morvin looked up from his plate to his wife.

"I'm sorry dear. What's the matter?"

Adela went up to her room on the second floor of the house and stepped out onto the small balcony she had. Her home was carved high in the mountain's stone and her view extended a good distance into Erebor. She could see the main market straight ahead of her and to her right there were the entrances to some of the bigger mines that delved deep into the Lonely Mountain. On her left side she could see the many stairs that led up to another section of Erebor, the section where the royal family lived along with other noble families. Her family only ventured into that part of the mountain on Durin's Day and on other important events and celebrations. Otherwise they stayed close to home.

Adela inhaled deeply and released her breath slowly.

She was glad she finally had that conversation with her parents, especially her mother. She had felt like this for some time and knew that Ardala would be upset by her decision to refuse Doren's courtship and marriage in general, at least for the time being, or until she found a dwarf she absolutely could not do without. Doren was definitely not that dwarf.

Doren.

What was she going to do about him?

He was several years older than her and a respectable dwarf. He was a strong warrior and handsome too. He was also arrogant, smart and, unfortunately, he was insistently and relentlessly interested in her.

They had first met in the market when he bought an axe from her father a little over a month ago and she had not been to shake him off since. He flirted with her shamelessly and came to either the store or the house every day. The first few times he did this Adela was flattered and polite, even sweet to her suitor. He seemed to be pleasant and truly interested in her yet she simply felt nothing towards him. However, when she felt as though she might have given him the wrong impression -and he became much more persistent- she told him directly that while she was honored by his attentions she did not and would not reciprocate them.

She had thought her words would definitively end his pursuit of her but it they only seemed to spur him on further.

_That was the way of dwarves_, she mused. _If they want something they will go after it. If what they want is denied to them they will go after it with even more fervor. _

Adela decided she would just have to continue to her neutrality towards him until he gave up and moved onto someone else. There were several other females she knew found him very appealing. Hopefully one of them would catch him eye sooner rather than later.

Adela inhaled the mountain air one more time and walked back into her room, ready for sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would be without any more princes or suitors.

For the rest of the week Adela was lucky enough to avoid royal visitors but Doren was as present as before. Every day he would come to the market at midday and try to interject himself into everything she was doing. And every day she would do all she could to respectfully avoid him and his constant proximity.

Today was no different.

Adela was busy going through the business ledger when she heard someone approach the counter.

"Good afternoon lass." She did not have to look up to see who was speaking.

"Good afternoon," she replied evenly.

"How does business go?"

"Very well. Just as I told you yesterday and-"

"And the day before," Doren finished for her. "You need to stop repeating yourself Adela. Predictability does not suit you."

"It seems to suit _you_ very well though," she retorted, still looking at the ledger.

Doren chuckled. He was as witty and strong-minded as she was and Adela found that this grated on her nerves greatly. She promised herself she would keep her composure around him until he gave up his pursuit, but this was getting more difficult to do each time she saw him.

"You are starting with the insults earlier than usual today," he said with a smile as he picked up an ornate dagger and eyed it indifferently. She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her and she refused to take the bait.

Adela made some noncommittal noise and continued to look at the ledger. She had finished all her work in it but it gave her something to do other than make eye contact with the dwarf.

Doren contemplated the dagger for a moment longer before putting it down and coming to stand right in front of Adela, the stone counter the only barrier between them. He put his hands on either side of the ledger and leaned forward a bit so he was casting a shadow over it.

"I find it hard to believe that book is so interesting."

"I have work to do, Doren." Adela said flatly finally straightened up and met his eyes. They were brown and sparkling with amusement, and while her face showed no expression her own eyes were getting darker with annoyance. She pulled the ledger off the counter and went to put it on her father's desk in the back room. After she placed it on the table she took a moment to compose herself before she went back out. She wished her father would come back from whatever errand he was on. He usually made conversation with Doren which spared her from having to do so.

When she returned Doren was lightly leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, his self-assured smile still on his face. His dark blonde hair reached just past his shoulders and his beard was neatly trimmed and extended a couple of inches past his chin and face. He wore his usual brown fighting gear and his axe (the axe he bought from her father) was slung over his back.

_Will he ever go away?_ She asked herself. _Determination is a respectable attribute but this is ridiculous. _

Adela went to the forge and pretended to check on the heat of the coals. Doren followed her.

"You are only making this more difficult lass. If you would give me a chance-"

"We've talked about this Doren. I am _not _interested." Adela tried to walk past him but moved to stand in front of her. He was a few inches taller than her and his broad shoulders blocked her view beyond him.

"You might be interested if you weren't so stubborn. You've rejected me for no reason," he said quietly as he looked down on her. He was standing closer than her than she liked and he left her no room to move away. She was between him and a stone wall.

Adela was uncomfortable but she refused to let him see her discomfort. Her defense and temper were also rising as a result of her feeling cornered. She stood as straight and as tall as she could before responding.

"I've refused you, Doren, precisely for this reason. You do not know when to give up. I have made my feelings very clear yet you choose not to acknowledge them because of your conceit."

"My conceit has nothing to do with this." Doren's face became serious as he took another step towards her. "I think you would not be so opposed to me if you only-"

"Good afternoon," a deep voice came from behind them. Adela could not see the source of the voice but sounded familiar to her.

Doren sharply turned to see who interrupted him but when he saw Prince Thorin standing before him he quickly moved away from Adela.

"Your highness," Doren bowed, his tone calm. He did not fluster easily, even before royalty. He showed his respect but was annoyed at the disruption to his conversation with Adela.

Adela's eyes widened at the sight of the prince. She was surprised at seeing him before her again and instead of being annoyed she was grateful that he chose that moment to appear. She was not sure how far Doren would push to get what he wanted from her and she had no intention of ever finding out.

Adela recovered her neutral expression and curtsied.

"Your highness."

Thorin eyed the pair carefully. Both dwarves stood firmly but he could see the tension between them. He had not expected to find himself in this position and now that he was there he was unsure how to proceed.

He had entered the market with Thrain as he did last week except without the horns announcing their entrance. They had decided that if their visits were to occur on a regular basis they would make them less formal. There was less of a commotion about them compared to the previous week as they made their way through the stalls, dwarves surprised but once again delighted by the appearance of the princes. Thorin tried his best to do as his father wanted and mingled with the merchants more so than before. After about ten minutes of forgettable chatter he had suddenly remembered the pretty though irritating female dwarf and her father from the last visit and spared a glance ahead of him towards their stall, but neither of them was there. All he saw was the back of a blonde male. He then returned his attention to the jeweler he had been speaking too. When he glanced at the Silverhands' stall again, however, the daughter had emerged and the blonde male was moving towards her. Thorin did not think much of it and almost looked way, but when he saw the male corner Adela something in him -he did not know what- ignited and he had to step in. He ended his conversation abruptly and walked over to the pair.

Now, standing before them he could tell he did the right thing. The male did not seem happy at the interruption whereas Adela showed signs of relief.

Thorin frowned slightly. He did not like males who disrespected females.

"What is your name?" He questioned the male.

"Doren, son of Oren your highness."

"And what is it that you do, Doren son of Oren?"

"I am a warrior. I am training to be in our army my lord," Doren answered stoutly.

"I see. And that is there reason you are here now, I assume. To purchase a weapon to train with?"

Doren glanced at Adela briefly, an action which did not go unnoticed by Thorin. He was about to say something but before he could Adela chimed in.

"Actually, my lord, he has already purchased a weapon from us," she said as she gestured to the axe Doren carried.

Doren's made an unhappy face as he looked at Adela then back at the Prince.

Adela kept her gaze on Thorin as she gave a small, innocent smile and stood with her hands softly clasped before her. She hated to admit it but she was impressed with how the prince was handling the awkward circumstances.

Thorin's expression was blank as he continued.

"Very well. Then your business here is concluded, unless there was something else you needed." That may as well been a direct command telling Doren to leave.

If it were any other male Doren would have stood his ground, but only a fool would go against a member of the line of Durin. And Doren was no fool.

"No, your highness, there is nothing else I need. I take my leave now." He bowed to Thorin and Adela in turn then swiftly turned on his feet and walked away, but not without looking back at Adela one more time.

Adela watched his disappear in the crowd and let out a breath she had no realized she had been holding. She then looked at the prince.

"Thank you, my lord."

"What is it that I am receiving thanks for?"

"You know very well what for," Adela said shortly. She knew that the prince was aware of what he had deliberately stepped into and was in no mood to waste words, even with a royal, and even if that royal helped her get rid of a rather large pest.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. He had not expected her to be so direct, either with him or about the situation. He decided to take her approach to the conversation.

"I saw how he stepped you into the corner. I have no tolerance for such things."

Adela did not expect those words from him and smiled at them.

"Neither do I, but my feelings are of little concern to him."

"He has done this before?" Thorin asked, his brow furrowing. He had only met that Doren moments ago but already greatly disliked him.

"Not to such an extent, but the words 'not interested' have been difficult for him to accept for some time now." Adela did not catch herself before those words left her mouth. She did not understand why she was sharing them with Prince Thorin. He most assuredly did not care, he had just helped her because he saw it as the right thing to do in the moment. And she most certainly had no wish for him to know her personal affairs.

Adela thought that she might have been caught off guard and she did not like the feeling. She took a small step back feeling unfamiliarly awkward.

Thorin took in her words, saw she own astonishment at them and felt somewhat embarrassed himself.

How had he found himself here?

Not twenty minutes ago he was a Prince of Erebor touring the kingdom with his father and now he was standing before this dwarf who at first meeting he did not like but moments ago defended her from an unwanted suitor.

He looked at her and saw that she was looking around herself, at anything except for him. He also saw a faint blush creep up her neck and reach her cheeks, the color increasing her beauty.

He let himself stare for a moment before shaking his head. He did not want to explore the sudden soft pull he was feeling towards the smith's daughter so he cleared his throat and turned to look for his father.

Adela looked up to see his handsome profile and was uneasy at the faint urge she felt to step towards him.

He looked back at her and their eyes fell upon each other for a mere second before looking away. Then, at the same time both spotted their fathers approaching from different sides of the market.

"I hope that dwarf will not bother you again, my lady," Thorin said, his voice deep and firm.

Adela hoped so too and curtsied once more.

"I thank you again your highness," she said, her neutral mask back in place.

The prince walked away without looking back and joined his father.

Adela went about trying to look busy as her father came to her and questioned her about the conversation she had with Prince Thorin. She offhandedly told him it was similar to the one before and that the Prince he inquired about his whereabouts. Morvin was very satisfied at hearing this and with a pat on his daughter's shoulder returned to work. Adela went into the back room and began to sketch aimlessly at her table, her mind elsewhere.

Thorin stood next to his father and put on the pretence that he was listening to what the textile merchant was saying when in reality he was thinking about a pair of pretty green eyes.

He was also oblivious to the whispers of some of the dwarves in the market about how he had intervened in Doren's conversation with Adela Silverhand, and he also did not notice the blonde dwarf looking at him unhappily from his seat on a bench a short distance away.

Doren had watched the entire exchange between Adela and Prince Thorin and was not amused by what he witnessed. Nothing of great significance happened between them, but he saw how Thorin looked at Adela and Adela's composure falter when she looked at the prince right before they parted ways. He believed that look from her should be directed at him, the dwarf who had been trying to court her for over a month, not some proud prince. Like all dwarves he got jealous and possessive easily, and in that moment those feelings with regards to Adela were acutely felt.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	4. Unexpected

"Have you finished the sketch for that pair of throwing knives Eilig ordered lass?" Morvin shouted from his work bench into the back room where Adela was working at her desk.

"Yes father, I finished it this morning," Adela answered as she searched for that particular piece of parchment. She finally located it and brought it out to Morvin.

He took it from her and studied it briefly.

"Well done, girl. I'll begin work on them tomorrow."

"I thought he didn't need them for quite some-"

"ADELA! ADELA!"

The dwarf whirled around to see if she could spot the source of the high pitched squeal calling her name and sure enough moments later a little dwarfling appeared from amongst the crowd and jumped into her arms.

"Rowin!" She laughed as she hugged the little dwarf close to her and kissed the top of his head. He was rather large for a dwarf of three years but she was still able to pick him up and hold him. Morvin came over and ruffled the little boy's messy brown hair fondly.

"Where is your father lad? You didn't lose him did you?"

"One of these days he will and who ever finds him will regret it," Nevan said jokingly as he stepped into sight. He approached Morvin and the two friends placed their right arms on each other's left shoulders in greeting.

"He has missed you Adela," Nevan said as he turned to her with a warm smile and ruffled her hair much like Morvin did to his son. "He has been pestering me about coming to visit you."

"Has he now?" She turned her attention back to the child in her arms playing with her braid and tickled him gently. Rowin laughed and wiggled around in her grip. "I've missed him too. He's gotten so big."

"And getting bigger by the day I tell you. He would eat me out of house and home soon enough."

"As any growing dwarfling should," Adela asserted and bounced him lightly on her hip.

"Do you mind entertaining him for a bit while your father and I talk business lass?"

"You know I never mind spending time with him. You two go ahead," she nodded in the direction of the back room.

"We won't be too long. Rowin, behave for Adela," Nevan said and he and Morvin stepped out of sight.

Adela put Rowin on the ground and knelt in front of him, taking his little hands in her gently. He began babbling rapidly about everything and anything that came to his mind and all Adela had to do was nod and smile and interject a word of surprise or agreement here and there. She had always loved children, especially the one bouncing up and down in front of her now.

She had known Rowin since he was born and was always delighted when he and Nevan came to visit. Nevan's family was of noble blood and lived in the section of Erebor that also housed the royals, but he ventured to the markets more than other dwarves of his status did because his family dealt in gold and silver trade. Morvin and Nevan began as business partners, quickly developed into friends and have been close for the last thirty years or so. Nevan was younger than Morvin, the former being 101 years old while the latter was 157, but that did not hinder their friendship. Adela and her mother also got along very well with Nevan's wife, Nara, who sometimes joined her husband when he crossed the mountain and conducted his business.

When Rowin was born he almost immediately favored Adela which delighted her greatly, so she was always happy to be his caretaker when the need arose.

"...and then I almost, I almost knocked father's sword off the table!"

"My goodness Rowin. You shouldn't be playing with your father's sword yet, it's bigger than you!" Adela poked his belly which caused him to giggle.

"I'm want my own sword!"

Adela laughed.

"You are still a bit young but when the time comes father and I will make you the best sword there is."

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise love," she said and kissed his hands fondly.

Rowin jumped up and down happily and Adela took the opportunity to lift him in her arms again and spin him around. This was one of the few occasions on which Adela let her guard down willingly and became softer and less sharp than she usually was. Children had a way of doing that to some dwarves.

The boys' loud giggles caught the attention of several dwarves around them who smiled at the happy child.

Adela was so engrossed in playing with Rowin that she did not notice two particularly important pairs of eyes watching her and the dwarfling.

This was Prince Thrain and Prince Thorin's fifth visit to the market so the novelty of it had worn off somewhat. Some dwarves still milled around them when they appeared but there was little to no commotion any more. The merchants stayed with their stalls and waited for the royals to make their way to them. Thrain's plan and purpose for the visits seemed to be coming along as he planned. The people were getting their weekly fill of the royal family who appeared as dignified and as strong as ever. Thrain and Thorin's noble appearance and proud bearings proved to be very useful tools in diminishing any doubts the dwarves of Erebor were having about the king and the royal line.

The last couple of visits had proved less than satisfactory for Thorin because a certain dwarf was nowhere in sight when he came. He hated to admit it but he had looked for Adela Silverhand during both of those visits but only saw her father at their stall. He did not approach the smith when his father did for he did not want to seem too eager if he were to inquire about her. Instead on both occasions he bypassed their stall and moved on to the next one, looking back several times to see if he could spot her.

As much as he was disappointed at not seeing her he was also somewhat relieved. She was becoming a more consistent fixture of his thoughts and he felt very unsettled by it.

After he intervened in that conversation between her and her unwanted suitor he had been having trouble pushing her out of his mind. Her pretty eyes popped into his head on occasion, or her arrogant smile from the first time he met her. He tried to push her image out of his head but it always returned, growing more attractive every time.

He had remembered the conversation he had with his father after their first market visit and how Thrain had suggested that he might find a female to court during their excursions and how adamant he had been that nothing of the sort would happen. Thorin was not nearly ready to consider courting Adela but he was beginning to accept that he was very attracted to her.

So when he heard the sound of a child laughing and turned to see Adela spinning a little dwarf in the air a strange sensation in his gut told him to go to her. He thought that perhaps not seeing her for a fortnight would diminish whatever it was he was feeling towards her but seeing her moving so gracefully and smiling brightly revealed to him that the opposite was in fact true.

Prince Thrain also noticed the female dwarf and the child and saw how they grabbed Thorin's attention instantly and how his son attempted to hid his desire to go towards them.

Thrain smiled inwardly and decided to help his son. He moved in the direction Thorin was itching to go, his son gladly following him, and when they were close enough for Adela to spot them he stopped to talk to an elderly dwarf selling pots and pans and other household items.

"Again! Again!" Rowin yelled when Adela put him down to take a break from spinning.

"I'm getting dizzy Rowin. Give me a moment to catch my breath then we can go again," she said, slightly out of breath.

Rowin clapped his hands, looked around him for a moments then gestured for Adela to pick him up again.

_I guess my rest is over_, she thought and her lip twitched.

Adela sighed before bending down to pick Rowin up again. When she straightened up with him his her arms she almost lost her balance and fell backwards when she saw Prince Thorin several paces ahead of her and Prince Thrain not far behind him.

_Damn him_!She cursed silently. She had not seen him in two weeks and thought he was safely out of her mind but then he suddenly appeared out of thin air and almost knocked her off her feet.

Thorin was quick to respond when he saw her beginning to stumble back and with two large steps when close enough to reach for her elbow and steady her.

Adela regained her balance and stood straight with Rowin on her right hip, the dwarfling and a few inches being the only distance with her and the Prince.

Both of their breathes caught in their throats when their eyes met and they realized how close they were to one another.

Thorin was trying to keep his eyes from roaming over her.

Adela was trying to remember all of the reasons why she had originally found him aggravating. It seemed like a better idea than allowing herself to think of how striking he looked.

After he helped her escape Doren the Prince had been often on her mind. In the evening of the day Prince Thorin came to her assistance she had laid in bed and replayed the scene from the market over and over in her head.

She had been vaguely worried when Doren cornered her and considerably relieved when the prince showed up. She had also realized she was attracted to him and that she did not dislike as much as she had previously. Both of those thoughts were unappealing to her yet she could not stop them from existing. She also felt embarrassed that he had come upon her when Doren was there and that she needed to be rescued. Helplessness was not a position she ever found herself in and even though the encounter with Doren was not that extreme she hated the notion that she appeared weak, particularly before the arrogant prince.

Yet the more she thought about him the more she fostered the notion that she may have been too quick to judge his character from the few instances she saw him in the past.

He handled the situation with her and Doren with poise and dignity and without much dramatic effect. He asserted himself without being on overbearing and when Doren stomped off he did not gloat or criticize her like she thought he might have; instead he seemed concerned.

Adela spend the rest of that week dreading the possibility that he might come to the markets again while trying to deny the small part of her that hoped he _would_ come. Whatever feelings she had towards the princes were unsettling, but she had to accept that she was attracted to him, regardless of any other sentiments.

Whether by luck or lack of luck, she had not been at the store for the past two times the princes came to the market. It had been easier to put the prince in the back of her head when she had some distance from him, and she had felt more in control of her thoughts when he was not always a part of them.

So when she saw him after taking Rowin in her arms felt his large hand on her elbow pulling her to her feet her composure shattered and her stomach tightened in a knot. He looked as handsome as before if not more so and his blue eyes were fixated on her face.

Neither knew what to say and so continued to stare at each other. They were, thankfully, right at the Silverhands' stall and not too conspicuous, otherwise many dwarves would have seen one of their princes staring speechless at one of their own. A few dwarves did see them though.

"I'm Rowin. Who are you?"

Adela and Thorin each took a small step back from each other broke eye contact to look at the little dwarf.

Adela cleared her throat chuckled. She curtsied with the boy on her arms.

"Your highness. Rowin, this is Prince Thorin."

The dwarfling looked up at the stranger with big eyes. He had heard the name mentioned before but did not know who it belonged to or what it meant.

"You're a prince?"

Adela said nothing and looked up at Thorin to see how he would respond to the child.

Thorin was at first taken aback by the little boy. He had not spent much time around children except for his brother and sister and did not know how to interact with them well. Adela was no help when she did not answer the little dwarf and by the look on her face he understood that she was waiting for his response along with Rowin.

"Yes, I'm a prince," he said awkwardly.

"Where is your crown?"

Adela tried to hide the amusement she felt from her expression. This was too good and just what she needed in order to help her decipher the prince.

"I do not have it with me."

"Why not?"

Thorin did not know what to say. His instincts told him to answer these questions directly but that did not seem to appease the dwarfling.

"Because...it is..." Before Thorin could finish the sentence Rowin reached up to gently tug at his beard.

"You have a beard like my father," Rowin observed.

Adela thought that Rowin might have gone too far but the Prince did not seem upset by the action. He surprised her with a low laugh.

"And who is your father?" Thorin asked.

"His name is Nevan."

Thorin knew Nevan, or at least he thought it could be the same dwarf he was thinking about.

Adela could see Thorin thinking about the name.

"It is most likely the Nevan you are thinking of. Nevan, son of Norn."

"Yes, I know the family. I did not realize Nevan had a young son."

"He is only three. I doubt Nevan would bring him to Court at such a young age. He is very rambunctious as you can see."

"Yes he is. How do you know Nevan?"

"I have known him for a long time. He and my father are business partners. They are actually together now which is how I ended up with Rowin," she looked down at the boy affectionately. Thorin could not help notice how well and comfortable she looked holding the child who was now contently playing with her long braid, his head resting on her shoulder.

Thorin dimly felt that pull again but ignored it.

"I see." Thorin had nothing else to say so he was happy when Morvin and Nevan chose that moment to emerge from the back room of the stall.

The fathers were pleasantly surprised to find their children with the prince.

"Your highness," Morvin bowed.

"Prince Thorin." Nevan's greeting was allowed to be more casual as he was a nobleman and interacted with the royal family on a regular basis.

Thorin politely nodded to the two dwarfs.

"I have had the pleasure of meeting your son, Nevan."

"You are fortunate to have caught him on a good day then. He can be the opposite of a pleasure he wants to."

"How dare you say that of your own son," Adela feigned shock. "He is an absolute angel."

"Perhaps when he is with you," Nevan said smiling. Rowin let out a long yawn. "Or when he is tired. I think that is a sign that we should return home."

Adela carefully transferred Rowin to his father and when her hands were free she patted his head and kissed the top of it.

"Say hello to Nara, will you?" Morvin requested.

"I will. Are you heading back in that direction Prince Thorin?"

Thorin looked from Nevan to Adela briefly. His gaze then sought his father and he saw that Thrain was finishing his usual route. He did not want to leave yet but saw no excuse to stay without arousing suspicion as to why he wanted to stay.

"Yes I am. Will you walk with me and my father?"

"Of course," Nevan nodded. "Morvin, we will speak again soon?"

"Yes lad. Until next time."

"Good day to you," Thorin said to Adela and Morvin. The large dwarf nodded his head and Adela curtsied daintily.

Before he turned to walk away Thorin's eyes met Adela's and both saw in the other's gaze something they could not make sense of.

Neither of them realized that what they saw in the other was disappointment.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	5. Rumors

"So I take it you've heard the rumors?"

"There are always many rumors being spread around. Which ones in particular are you referring to?"

"The rumors about you and Prince Thorin."

Adela stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend in disbelief.

"What rumors about me and Prince Thorin?" She demanded.

Lida, who had walked several steps further after Adela had stopped, turned to look back at her friend with an raised brows.

"You can't be serious! You really have not heard what people have been saying?"

"I've heard nothing!"

"Well, that explains why you have not said anything about him yet. I have been waiting for you to bring up the matter since we left the market which is why I said nothing about it myself... because I assumed that you would...I'm guessing this means that the rumors aren't true then," Lida concluded rapidly and looked quizzically at Adela.

The two friends had walked from the market to one of the large courtyards in the city and had been strolling along the stone paths for some time now. Adela had finished all her work early and Morvin gave her permission to leave and spend some time with her friend.

She and Lida were both the daughters of smiths and had been close since childhood. As adults they did not see one another as often as they would like but when they did find time to spend together they relished it and told the other about everything that had occurred in their lives since their last meeting.

Lida was a bit taller than Adela and had a more stoutly figure than her friend. She had long, thick curly dark red hair, a slight beard of the same color along her jaw line and large brown eyes. Eyes that were now looking expectantly up at Adela waiting for answers.

Adela was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there was gossip being spread about her and the Prince so she did not respond to Lida right away.

"Adela, are the rumors true or not?" Lida prompted again, snapping her friend out of her daze.

"I do not think that they are but I can only say that once I know what people are saying in the first place," Adela said as she recovered her bearings.

Lida grabbed Adela's hand and pulled her to a nearby bench. The two sat down closely to each other, speaking quietly so others in their vicinity would not hear.

"People are saying that the prince is courting you. That he has been coming to the market every week to see you."

"Oh Mahal no!" Adela groaned.

"Yes. Apparently the two have been seen talking closely together and when Doren tried to approach you one time the prince interrupted and set him on his way. Is this true?"

Adela huffed.

"It is both true and not true. I have spoken to the prince on a few occasions recently and he did come between Doren and I once but he is _not_ courting me."

"You swear? You are telling me the truth?" Lida asked, her voice serious.

"Yes of course I am Lida! Why would I lie to you about such a thing?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you aren't allowed to tell me the truth because the prince asked you to keep it a secret."

"No! No, Lida. I promise. I am not being courted by Prince Thorin. Mahal forbid!"

"Why do you say that? If you married him you would be Princess of Erebor!"

"I do not want to Princess of Erebor. And I do not want to be courted," Adela asserted.

"Why not? He is handsome and very rich."

"Both admirable qualities, I'm sure."

"Don't be so such a snob Adela. Prince Thorin would be an admirable match."

"Perhaps for someone else," Adela sighed.

"But you have spoken with the Prince? When? What about? And what happened when Doren was there?" Lida pried enthusiastically.

Adela looked up at her friend and gave a small smile. She and Lida were complete opposites which was why they got along so well. Whereas Adela was sarcastic and reserved around others Lida was talkative and affable. Lida brought Adela out of her tough shell and Adela kept her friend grounded. A very suitable arrangement for both.

"I must admit everything is a bit of a blur. He has come and gone so quickly each time I'm not entirely sure what happened on each occasion."

"Tell me what you remember!"

"Well, the first time I met him he and Prince Thrain visiting the market for the first time and he was as arrogant as I imagined him to be."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much, but he looked at my father's weapons as if they were nothing."

"I can imagine you were not too happy," Lida chuckled with a knowing smile.

"No I wasn't," Adela agreed. "But he did redeem himself somewhat the second time I saw him, when he told Doren off."

"What happened?" Lida was on the edge of the bench.

"Doren was being himself and trying to convince me that I desperately wanted his courtship when the Prince magically appeared just in time to save the day," Adela said dramatically.

"Oh stop it and tell me!"

"He was...protective? I don't know how to explain it but he was kind to me," Adela's voice got quiet as she said this.

"So you like him?" Lida's brow arched.

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Adela got defensive quickly. "What he did was unexpected, that's all. I was grateful for what he did and it improved my opinion of him but nothing else."

"I see. Did you see him again after that?"

"Yes, a few days ago. I'm guessing that was when these rumors started." Adela paused to think, remembering the last time she saw the Prince.

"And...?"

"And...it was strange. I was playing with Rowin and he appeared out of thin air again and he almost knocked me over but then he caught me."

"He caught you?"

"I was falling backwards and he grabbed my elbow and pulled me up."

"Oh."

"Yes. And then I was really close to him and we stared at each other but Rowin spoke up and asked him questions and pulled his beard and I thought Thorin would be upset but he laughed-"

"Adela! You're rambling," Lida interrupted.

Adela paused and realized how fast she had been talking. This was not like her. She did not get worked up over a dwarf, prince or no prince. Adela took a deep breath to steady herself and looked at her friend. Lida was smirking so Adela smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not nice Adela!"

"Don't look so smug then."

"Not even if I have something to be smug about?"

"And what would that be?"

"You like him."

Adela made a very unattractive face.

"No! I will admit that he is handsome and not as unpleasant as I first thought him to be but I do _not_ like him."

"You like him," Lida said again after a pause.

"Lida, listen to me," Adela sat up and looked her friend straight in the eye. "I have no interest in the prince. At all. Those rumors are not true and you should not believe any part of them. There is nothing going on between me and him and there never will be."

Lida skeptically looked at her companion for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Very well, if you say so." The dwarf wanted to continue the conversation but she saw that Adela was of a set mind and not going to reveal anything, if there even was anything to reveal.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"But you do think he is handsome, right?" Lida teased.

Adela laughed and nudged Lida with her shoulder. She was surprised at how easily she convinced Lida that she felt nothing towards the Prince. She had almost convinced herself too.

Thorin was sweating. And panting.

He had been at the Arena training since a little after daybreak and that was almost two hours ago. This was the favorite part of his day, coming down to the large arena and training with Kynon, one of the Sword Masters and his personal trainer. The older dwarf was never easy on Thorin and always pushed him as much as possible with his training. This morning was no different and Thorin was glad for it. He had much on his mind and was desperate for something to distract him from everything; swinging his heavy sword and dodging Kynon's attacks were just what he needed.

When he and Kynon at first arrived at the training ground no one else there -Thorin did not like to practice when the Arena was crowded- but as the morning went on more and more dwarves came to train. They were all males and members of noble families who also came to Court so Thorin knew all of them to some extent.

He had just finished a brief sparring with Kynon when he noticed a particular dwarf that he recognized. Nevan was sparring not far from him and swinging his axe well. Thorin briefly contemplated his next step but decided quickly.

"That will be all for today Master Kynon."

"Very well my lord. Until tomorrow." The two bowed to each other. Kynon went to continue training with someone else. Thorin turned and walked towards his target.

Nevan and his sparring partner saw the Prince approaching, stopped fighting, and bowed.

"I would like a word with you Nevan, if you have a moment."

"Of course my lord," Nevan replied without hesitation.

"Let us walk then," Thorin said and after the other dwarf nodded and walked away he and Nevan walked towards the large door leading out of the Arena.

"I would like to ask you something but I will require your complete and utter discretion before I ask it," Thorin began.

"You have my word your highness." Nevan was intrigued. What in Durin's name could the Prince want to ask him?

Thorin hesitated. It was unlike him to speak of personal matters with dwarves other than his kin but Nevan was the only one who could provide him with the information he wanted, and for some reason he felt as though he could trust the dwarf. Thorin knew he might come to regret this later but in that moment his mind was made up.

"What can you tell me about Adela Silverhand?"

Nevan almost stopped in his tracks. That was not the question he was expecting but he was not surprised that the Prince was interested in her. Nevan smiled as he looked ahead of him and continued to walk alongside the Prince. This was definitely intriguing.

"She is a lovely lass, very talented. My son adores her, as you saw several days ago."

"Yes, I remember. You have known her long? Known her family long?"

"Yes, about 30 years now. I do business with her father and my wife is friends with Adela and her mother. A good family."

"You said she is talented? How so?" Thorin attempted not to sound too eager with his questioning. He knew Nevan understood exactly what he was doing yet he could not help himself. Here he had the opportunity to learn more about the dwarf who had been on his mind for a several weeks now and he did not want to waste it.

"She is a wonderful artist. She designs the weapons, armor and jewelry that Morvin makes but she also draws and paints. When Rowin was born she painted him a portrait of my wife and me as a gift. It hangs in his bedroom."

"I see." Thorin appreciated what Nevan was telling him but he was trying to figure out a way to get the answer to his most burning question.

Nevan could tell that the Prince was struggling to ask something and he was certain he knew what that something was. He decided to take pity on the young dwarf.

"Yes. It surprises me though that being as talented and as pretty as she is, and coming from a good family, that she has not been courted yet. I know there was one lad interested in her recently but she refused him. I think it would take a very exceptional dwarf to catch her eye," Nevan finished, his tone slightly suggestive.

Thorin stopped walking and turned sharply to look at the dwarf next to him. Nevan looked right back at the Prince, a grin threatening to break out across his face. He was enjoying this far more than he should, but it was highly entertaining to see the proud, confident royal turn hesitant and unsure.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his voice cautious.

"I mean nothing other than what I said, your highness. She is an exceptional girl and she deserves to settle well."

Thorin continued to look at Nevan and decided to be frank with him. He liked the dwarf and thought him to be genuine. He also felt as though Nevan could be valuable in his potential endeavors concerning Adela.

"I think you did mean more than you said and I will not hold it against you. I will be honest with my intentions. I have interest in Adela and wish to find know her better."

"Do you wish to court her?"

"That is very bold of you," Thorin remarked.

"With respect, your highness, you asked me about her first," Nevan replied.

Thorin was once again taken aback by the response and his sense of self-importance was momentarily offended by the dwarf's forthrightness but that feeling was brief. He swiftly recovered and found that he did not mind Nevan's attitude. It reminded him of Adela somewhat.

"I have no plans to court her as of yet."

"I would not until you know her more and she knows you. She will not swoon and fall at your feet like the others."

"Yes, I've noticed that. She doesn't seem to care much that I am a prince."

"No she doesn't," Nevan said with a smile. He always felt a fatherly affection towards Adela and was proud that she was not as silly as other females when it came to Thorin.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the time it took them to reach the entrance to the royal quarters. They stopped before the large, ornate wooden doors.

"I thank you for your advice on the matter, and again must ask you for secrecy."

"I will not say a word, your highness."

"And I will trust your word," Thorin said as they shook hands.

"Good day your highness."

"Good day Nevan."

Adela was anxious, and she did not like feeling anxious. Today was the day Thorin and Thrain came to the market and she did not know what to do. After she spoke with Lida she could not stop thinking about Thorin. It also did not help that she now noticed people whispering when she walked by. She wanted to tell those people that what they were saying was not true but she restrained herself. It would not help her case.

She hated how she was acting and feeling but she could not help it. Adela dreaded seeing Thorin, worried that he may have heard the rumors too and thought that she was the one who spread them. She did not think she let her attraction to him show during the brief time they spent around each other but if he suspected it (which she thought he might because he most likely assumed that all female were attracted to him) she did not want to face him and his ego.

She also did not want to face her own feelings.

Adela prided herself on being independent and controlled, however the feelings she had towards Prince Thorin were throwing her mind into disarray. They were beyond physical attraction now. She wanted to see him, talk to him, find out more about him. She knew her initial judgment of him was wrong so she wanted to learn what he was truly like.

As Lida said, she liked him. And she felt like a foolish for owning to it.

So she spent the morning working alongside her father and glancing nervously at the entrance to the square every few minutes. She would not let the Prince sneak up on her this time.

When he and his father finally appeared she wished for a chance to look at him unnoticed, but when she finally had a decent view of his face she saw that he was already looking at her intensely. His expression was almost angry.

_Oh Mahal! _She thought. _He heard the rumors. He thinks I started them. _

She had to get away. Her first instinct was to stand her ground and see if he would approach her but she then remembered her father and did not want to put him in any situation where he would feel awkward or stressed.

Adela broke eye contact with the Prince and searched her mind for an errand the required her to leave the stall. There was a headpiece that needed to be delivered. The client was not expecting it until the next day but she would be happy to get it early. She wrapped up the piece as quickly as she could and moved to leave.

"Where are you going lass?" Morvin asked.

"To the West Quarter to bring the headpiece to Orla, Derog's daughter," Adela replied over her shoulder. She was gone before her father could say anything and he was left to speak with the Princes alone.

Thorin had come to the market determined to have a real conversation with Adela Silverhand that day, without suitors or children present. He sought her out the second he arrived at the square and was happy that she appeared to seek him out too. When he met her gaze his pulse quickened and he focused on her, trying to see how she would react to his presence.

Her actions were not was he wanted or expected. She looked away from him and scrambled around the stall. He began making his way towards her but was only half way to her when he saw her say something to her father and disappear into the crowd with a package at hand.

Thorin was confused. She had seen him, he was sure of it. She had seen him and ran away.

Why?

He thought there had been something in her eyes the last time he saw her, when they were standing close together, almost close enough to touch. He was certain he saw...desire?

Whatever it was he had been sure that she did not mind his presence after their last meeting and would perhaps even welcome it now. So why did she make a point to leave right when he arrived?

Thorin walked back to his father but did not say, his mind elsewhere. He felt rejected and his pride was wounded which in turn caused him to be angry. And when Thorin was angry there was much lacking in his company. He was silent and failed miserably at hiding his foul mood. Thrain noticed and tried to end the excursion as expressly as he could, and he noted that the female dwarf that Thorin seemed interested in the week before was nowhere to be seen and that Thorin specifically avoided going near her father's shop.

When they returned to the Royal Quarters and Thorin's disposition was worse than it was before, Thrain tried to find out what was the matter. He knew his son's temper could flare dramatically and was curious to know what ignited it this time.

"What happened to you Thorin? You did not say a word the entire time," the Prince inquired.

"Nothing is the matter father. If you need me I will be at the Arena for the rest of the day. Summon me if necessary," Thorin said lowly as he walked to his suite to change into his training gear.

When Thorin was gone Thrain sighed and shook his head.

So, Thorin found a girl.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	6. Complications

"Well! Who ever made you mad has something coming to them."

"Not now Farin!" Thorin growled as he swung a dull axe at the training dummy with all of his strength.

"Why not now?"

"Because. I. Am. In. No. Mood." Thorin punctuated every word with another swing.

"You never are," Farin chuckled.

He had been looking for Thorin all afternoon and it was not until he saw Thrain outside the Throne Room that he learned Thorin was at the Arena. When he arrived at the training grounds it did not take him long to spot his friend. Thorin had one of the smaller training circles all to himself and was doing all he could to render the dummy he was attacking unfit for future use.

Others steered clear of Thorin when he was in a bad mood but not Farin. He was not afraid of his friend's temper. As a matter of fact he found it quite amusing.

He watched Thorin attempt to destroy the dummy for a few minutes more before speaking up again.

"You might feel better if you use a sharp axe instead of a dull one."

"I might feel better if I use this axe on you," Thorin responded, only half joking.

"Now now, no need for violence Thorin. I'm just trying to help."

"You are doing a very poor job then." Thorin spun and hit the dummy with a mighty swing one more time before turning his full attention to his friend.

"Trouble with a girl, aye?" Farin asked as he picked up his own training axe from a nearby weapon rack and came to stand before Thorin.

"Why would you say that?" Thorin swung his weapon.

"Because your father told me." Farin deflected the attack.

"Did he now?" Another swing.

Farin moved out of the path of the axe. "He didn't give much detail." Farin swung his own axe which Thorin dodged easily. "Only that he suspected a girl was the reason you were more unpleasant than usual today."

"Very funny."

"Yes I am. Who is she?" Farin knew if he kept pushing Thorin would eventually tell him what was the matter. He did not know if a girl wasactually the reason Thorin was cross but if it was then Farin was extremely curios.

Thorin did not answer his friend and continued to spar instead. He did not know what to tell Farin because he was unsure what he thought himself. He was angry that Adela obviously avoided him earlier but he did not understand why he was so angry about it. He barely knew her and the attraction he felt towards her did not seem like enough to warrant such a response from him, yet he had spent the past couple of hours training by himself because he needed an outlet for his frustration.

Farin noticed that even though Thorin was engaged in their fight he was also distracted by something, so he took advantage of the prince's preoccupied state of mind and after tripping him with his foot he held his axe to his throat.

"She must be quite a pretty lass to make you lose your focus during a fight," Farin taunted.

Thorin harshly pushed the axe away from his and stood up. Farin was as good of a fighter as he was but he nevertheless did not like losing to him or to anyone else. He went to put his axe on the rack then stood with his hands on his hips, looking down on the ground.

Farin said nothing because he knew Thorin was about to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Thorin signaled the water boy standing nearby who quickly brought two large cups and filled them to the brim.

Farin and Thorin took the cups and went to sit on one of the many stone benches around the arena.

Thorin took a long drink of the cold liquid then spoke.

"I met her at the market . She is a smith's daughter."

Farin raised a brow. He had not anticipated that. Even though Thorin was very young there were already females trying to get his attention every which way, hoping to catch the prince's eye. Most of those females were from noble families, however.

"A smith's daughter? Not someone from Court?"

Thorin's lip twitched. He expected such a response.

"No, she's not from Court. And she doesn't care much that I'm a prince," Thorin explained, knowing where Farin's mind had gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. She doesn't care."

"And is that why are you mad now?"

"No."

Farin waited for Thorin to say more. He knew it took effort on Thorin's part to talk about personal matters. Now that he had him talking he just needed to be patient.

After a minute Thorin and another sip of water Thorin resumed.

"I thought she might be interested too, so I went to the market this morning with the purpose of speaking with her." He paused. "But she ran away before I could get near her. She saw me and ran."

"Are you sure she ran away from you?" Farin tried to hold back a small laugh.

"Yes. She saw me, looked right at me, and got away as fast as she could," Thorin said, replaying the memory in his head.

"Must be the first time that's happened to you, aye?" Farin tried to lighten the mood but Thorin was having none of it. "How long have you known her?" He asked more sincerely.

"A little over a month."

"And you have spoken often?"

Thorin did not answer, only shrugged his shoulders.

"Try again."

"And if she runs away once more?"

It was Farin's turn to shrug.

"I just want to know why she left in such haste. I thought that she..." Thorin did not finish the thought as he did not know what Adela thought or felt. He just thought she felt something. He shook his head as he got up from his seat.

"You could always summon her and command her to speak to you," Farin joked, but he was surprised at how upset Thorin was by the matter.

"Ha! I have no doubt she would refuse such a command," Thorin scoffed. "She isn't like other dwarves," he added quietly.

There was a short pause between the two.

"Well then!" Farin said as he stood up, tired of serious talk. "It looks as though, my dear prince, you will either have to abandon this cause or find a way to secure a conversation with the girl."

"And how do you propose do I that?"

"To which of my wonderful suggestions are you referring to?" Farin knew which one. Thorin's response was to toss the remainder of the water in his cup at his friend, which he narrowly avoided.

"That is for you to figure out my prince. I'm not the one smitten with a smith's daughter who wants nothing to do with me," Farin retorted with a smile. Thorin only sighed.

"You are no help at all Farin." Just then someone walking into the Arena caught Thorin's eye and he perked up. "...But there is someone who might be of more use than you."

Farin looked behind him to see who Thorin was looking at while the prince brushed past him with long strides.

"Nevan!" Thorin called out. "A word with you."

Adela was happily strolling down a stone path with her mother, Nara and Rowin, the little dwarfling in between them holding Adela's right hand and his mother's right. She enjoyed her visits to this part of Erebor, as they offered her the opportunity to get away from the markets for a bit and see new faces. Coming to the Upper Quarter also meant that Adela wore one of her finer gowns instead of her work dresses, which she always delighted in. If she chose she could wear finer clothes when she worked with her father but it was not always practical to do so, which is why she settled for simpler dresses for the market.

On this visit to Nevan and Nara's residence she chose to wear a black dress with a slim waist and wide sleeves. A thin gold ribbon wrapped around her waist several times then tied at the front right above her navel, the reminder of the ribbon hanging loosely. Her long hair was gathered in a loose braid that hung down the front of her right side and she had several small braids wrapped around the top of her head a few inches past her forehead. The braid with her Aging beads was woven into the larger one.

They had not been at Nevan's house long before the males delved into their talks of business and trade, so the three females had decided to take little Rowin for a walk and speak about matters of their own interest. Adela has been worried that either her mother or Nara would bring up the talk about her and Prince Thorin but mercifully neither of them did. Adela did not want to discuss the matter, especially after she ran away from him three days ago.

She had felt like a coward for disappearing the way she did when she saw him, but she had not known what else to do. He had look at her so intensely she was certain he heard about the gossip being spread about them and she had no desire for a confrontation in public and in front of her father.

But the more she thought about it the more she regretted her actions. In truth, she wished she had stayed. Even if the Prince had meant to confront her she had no reason to be worried or embarrassed for she did not starts the rumors about them. She could have stood her ground and answered back to anything he had to say to her. But instead she fled, and if he thought her guilty before he came to the market he certainly believed she was after he left.

Adela also had the thought that perhaps she was wrong about the situation altogether. What if he heard none of the gossip? What if he had no intention at all of seeking her out that day?

That thought upset Adela more than the others. If he had in fact wanted to see her, to speak with her, she had cost herself the opportunity to know him better.

As she continued to walk with her companions she ruminated on those thoughts; they have not strayed far from her mind in the past few days. She was so consumed by them that she did not see the subject of her musings approach and she barely heard her mother point him out.

When Thorin had seen Nevan at the Arena three mornings ago he had asked for advice concerning Adela, and the dwarf did not disappoint. He had informed the prince that the Silverhands were set to dine with Nevan and his wife later that week and that, conveniently enough, Adela would be in the Upper Quarter for some time during the evening. Thorin decided right away that he would make himself available during that time and somehow find himself in her vicinity. He hoped that she would not run away from him this time and that he would be able to speak with her.

He had been walking in the direction of Nevan's home when he saw her from a short distance. His eyes widened.

She looked beautiful.

Her dress hugged her figure enough to show its soft curves and her hair framed her face perfectly as it formed the long, dark braid. She was holding the hand of Nevan's son and even though the dwarfling was tugging on her arm she managed to walk gracefully.

She looked lost in thought and only focused on him when her mother muttered something next to her.

"Prince Thorin! I wonder what he's doing here," her mother whispered.

Adela's head snapped forward and she spotted him. He appeared to be just as surprised to see her.

As he came closer the ladies stopped walking and curtsied to him. Rowin gestured for his mother to pick him up and she obliged before speaking.

"Good evening your highness."

"Good evening Lady Nara. I trust all is well with you and your family."

"Yes, I thank you. Do you know the Silverhands?" Nara gestured to the mother and daughter.

"I've had the privilege of meeting only Morvin and Miss Adela," Thorin said, his voice deep and calm. Adela watched him closely, trying to discern anything about his mood or thought but could not.

"I am Ardala Silverhand, my lord." The dwarf gave another curtsey with her words.

Thorin nodded at Adela's mother and briefly marveled at how alike they looked. He then turned his full attention to Adela who was looking straight at him, her eyes unreadable.

"Would you be opposed to me joining your walk, Miss Adela?"

The dwarf was momentarily stunned by the question but recovered quickly.

"Of course not, your highness," she said quietly.

Thorin gestured for Nara and Ardala to continue forward while he stepped back and came to stand by Adela.

The two matriarchs began walking, aware that there was something between the Prince and Adela (they had heard the rumors too) so they wanted to give them space.

Thorin let them go ahead some distance before he and Adela began walking as well.

She was silent but grateful for another opportunity to see him. With Mahal's blessing this encounter between them would prove to be without unpleasantries.

They walked in silence at first, falling farther and farther behind the three dwarves ahead of them when without word the Prince grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her away from the path and down a short corridor carved into the mountain that led to a small, empty courtyard.

"What are you doing?" Adela demanded harshly.

Thorin did not answer her. He had been confident in his plan with regards to her but now that he was alone with her he -along with his plan- were becoming somewhat undone. He was too impatient for answers.

When they were in the center of the courtyard Thorin let her arm go and turned to face her. His demeanor was much more serious than several minutes ago when he was meeting her mother. She took a step back from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked again. Adela did not know what to make of his behavior. She had been prepared, even happy, to speak with him but not under such circumstances and not after being pulled by the arm like a doll. She had hoped for something more civil.

Thorin looked at her intensely.

"Why did you avoid me?"

"What?"

"You know of what I speak. Why did you avoid me when I came to the market three days ago?"

_So he had noticed_. He was upset about her slighting his presence, not the gossip.

For an instant Adela contemplated telling him the truth but changed her mind when she thought about the possibility that he had no heard the rumors. She did not want to be the one to tell him of them and she did not want to admit to him how cowardly she had acted.

"I did not avoid you, your highness. I was required to run an errand for my father when you arrived," she explained nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you," he snapped.

Adela stiffened at this. She was getting defensive as she always did when challenged.

"And who are you to judge my word?" She snapped back.

"I am your prince!" Thorin said firmly, taking a step towards her. He had hoped for a calm conversation with her so he could better understand her mind but their tempers seemed to have other plans.

"That does not matter. You know nothing of me and can know nothing of my actions."

"Tell me."

"I have already told you. Why does it matter to you so?"

Thorin paused. "You are in no position to ask questions."

"But I will ask them anyways. Why do you think I left?" They were almost yelling at each other now.

"What?"

"Surely you must have your own idea about why I had to leave if you are so upset about the matter."

"You go too far."

Adela laughed dryly but said no more.

Thorin stared her down. He was trying to keep his temper in check but it was difficult. She was a flame that ignited it. He wanted to know what she felt towards him and he knew she was lying to him. She was so obstinate he could barely stand it. Yet she was also so beautiful with her cheeks flushed in and her chest heaving with quick breathes.

Adela watched him as he looked at her and saw different emotions cross his face. She was as angry and as confused as he was. Why was she arguing with the prince? How had they gotten here?

She was overwhelmed with emotions she did not understand. He was being rude and demanding but her actions clearly affected him. He cared that she left that day but whether it was out of feelings for her or his princely ego being wounded she was not sure.

Oh why could this not be simple!

Or maybe it was more simple than they were letting it be...

She did not know whether to stay or go. It was temping to get away from him again to think but that would get them nowhere. They could not dance around each other forever and they needed to figure out what there was between them.

She made up her mind to solve their problem.

"If you are finished berating me perhaps we-" she began but was cut off by the prince taking two large strides towards her, placing his large, warm hands on her shoulders, pulling her against him and lowering his lips onto hers.

She could not respond right away as she was too stunned. Prince Thorin was kissing her.

Her hands were trapped in between them, her palms flat against his hard chest. His lips were soft but demanding and his grasp on her was firm yet gentle.

Without knowing what she was doing she kissed him back, her mind lost in the haze of his solid body against hers and the heat he was giving off. His hands slowly drifted from her shoulders to rest lightly on her hips, causing her to sway on her feet and melt into him.

He groaned lowly when she leaned into him and pulled her closer, their bodies pressed tightly together from chest to knees.

The sound he made and the sensation of feeling him against her brought Adela her back to reality.

She froze in his arms before pushing him away roughly.

The expression on his face was one of confusion whereas her face read of horror.

She was alone with the prince and they were kissing. If they had been courting it would be a different matter but since they were not their actions were considered highly improper, at least for her. She would but compromised, but he was a prince so he could do as he pleased with females...

Her breath caught in her throat.

Is that why he had brought her to this courtyard, away from the eyes of others? Was his line of questioning about what happened three days ago an excuse to get her alone? She thought he might have cared for her at least a little, but if she only caught his eye for one purpose she would have nothing to do with him.

"You have no right!" she said tightly, taking some steps back and trying to ignore that her lips were still tingling.

"I-"

"No! I am not some possession you can claim for your pleasure!" She yelled.

Thorin did not know what to say. His mind was spinning with what just occurred and what was happening now. Was she suggesting that he was trying to...

But before he had time to collect himself and say something he saw Adela rush past him and go back the way they had come from. He took a step to follow her but stopped himself. What would he do? What would he say? Everything was going so wrong.

He acted on impulse and now she thought the worse of him. He should have known better and now she would hate him.

Thorin stood rooted in his spot feeling utterly hopeless and missing the feel of her lips against his.

Adela did not look back to see if Thorin was following her. She briskly turned to walk back home, not wanting to face her parents or anyone else at the moment. She also did not want anyone to see the large tears forming in her eyes, a few drops already slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	7. Reflect and Repair

Prince Thorin had not accompanied Prince Thrain during the market visit four days later but this had not bothered anyone. The young prince most likely had an important engagement of some sort and Prince Thrain was enough to satisfy the dwarves of Erebor.

Adela had not gone to work with her father on that day either. Instead she had feigned sickness and stayed in her room. Only later that evening did she hear from Morvin that Thrain came alone. Ardala did not question her daughter when she asked to stay behind as Adela had been in bad spirits since the night they visited Nara and Nevan. Ardala did not know what had happened between her daughter and Prince Thorin but she was certain he was the cause of Adela's low morale. When she asked Adela about it she received only short responses, if any at all.

"Adela, will you go to the market today?" The concerned mother asked the next morning as she sat on the edge of Adela's bed and stroked her hair affectionately. "I think it will do you good."

"Yes, I suppose it will," came the monotone reply. Adela knew she could not shun her responsibilities forever but she was glad to have had one day of nothingness. She had been so miserable and distracted the few days after the incident with Thorin she may as well have stayed home. Now she had one week until the possibility of seeing him again. She would be herself again by that time.

"Will you not tell me what happened to make you so upset, darling?"

"I already told you, nothing happened mother."

"Adela...please," Ardala implored gently. She hated seeing her child like this.

Adela sighed heavily into her pillow. How could she tell her mother what a fool she had been? Her reaction to his touch made her feel even worse about it all so she chose to outright ignore that she had returned his kiss before she guessed his motives. She actually thought the prince might have cared for her and wanted her company.

_Well, he did want my company, _she thought bitterly. Just not in the way she had hoped.

Adela slowly sat up in her bed. She knew she had gone on long enough with this. She was finished with self pity. She was better than spending days pining after some dwarf and she would not spend any more time dwelling on an infatuation with a prince... a prince who most likely had already moved on.

_That would explain why he did not come with his father_, she mused.

Adela leaned towards her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was time to move on.

"What dress is clean, mother?" Adela smiled sweetly, her mask of aloofness and playfulness on display again, at least on the surface.

Ardala eyed her daughter doubtfully before sighing and pulling her into a hug. She wished Adela wasn't as stubborn and independent as she was. Asking for help was not a sign of weakness, especially from one's mother. But dwarves were truly immovable when their mind was set a certain way.

"Your blue one is ready if you want to wear it my love."

Adela leaped from her bed and went to her wardrobe to find the simple dress. Today would be a better day.

Morvin was glad to have his daughter by his side again and acting like her usual, witty self. Whatever was plaguing her mind in recent days seemed to have passed and he was glad. The day off from work did wonders for her.

Adela had been busy working at her desk all morning designing an elaborate necklace and earrings set that a client had commissioned earlier in the day. Durin's Day was fast approaching and the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain wanted to look their best for the most important day of the year.

She felt better and was happy to have her mind occupied by something other than the prince and her embarrassment. Drawing and sketching always made her feel calm and content. She almost fell out of her, then, when she heard Thorin's voice just outside of the back room.

"Good afternoon," she heard him say.

Adela did not allow herself to move a muscle and she almost forgot to breath.

Why? Why in Mahal's name was he there? She was not prepared for this. She did not want to see him. The humiliation and hurt she thought she had managed to push deep down were pushing back up, along with a bit of anger.

"Good afternoon your highness," Morvin replied jovially. "This is a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Adela sat in her chair, unmoving, staring at nothing in particular and listening intently

"Yes, actually there is." Thorin did not want to waste time with small talk. He went right to his purpose. "As you know Durin's Day is only two weeks away and I am in need of a new weapon to use for my fights. I was hoping you would be able and willing to forge me a sword in time for the celebration," Thorin said smoothly, little emotion in his voice.

The jaws of both Silverhands dropped at the prince's words. The anger Adela felt moments ago was dissipating. Surely he wasn't asking to use of their weapons for his matches! It could not be so.

Durin's Day was the grandest of celebrations and one full of traditions. One of these traditions were the fights. Any male dwarf over the age of twenty who could wield a weapon and who wished to participate could enter into the pool of fighters and show off his skills. It was not a tournament with one winner, but a display of Dwarven strength and proficiency in the art of battle. Weapons were not sharpened but the effort was true. The fact that Prince Thorin was asking the Silverhands to make him a sword for the occasion was a great honor, one a common smith could only dream of.

Morvin's mouth open and closed several times before he spoke.

"It would be an honor to have my weapons wielded by an heir of Durin," Morvin said, sounding overwhelmed with emotion.

Adela's head was spinning. The Prince had access to the Royal Armory and could no doubt work steel himself. He could get any number of fine weapons to use on Durin's Day but for some reason he had come to her father. Why?

She knew the answer of course. It was because of her. Thorin meant to convey something to her with this gesture, but exactly what she was not certain. Was this an apology? Did it mean he really _did_ feel something for her? Did she dare hope for both motives? Should could not help but do so.

Adela's heart was already racing and it skipped a beat when he spoke again.

"Very good. I will leave you to decide how the sword should look. All I ask is that it be ready in a week's time and that it's quality be unquestionable. I trust that both of these requests will be fulfilled," Thorin instructed.

"Of course my lord. What you ask will be done."

Thorin said nothing in response and Adela wished she could see him. She fought back the urge to reveal herself but once again she did not want her father caught in the middle of her and the prince, especially since a conversation between them now would surely be awkward and personal. So she stayed in her seat, feeling a knot tighten in her stomach but not necessarily in a bad way.

She heard footsteps and assumed it was Thorin leaving, but the sound stopped after several steps and came closer again.

"How much for this piece?" Thorin asked. Adela had no idea what weapon he was referring to and almost peered around the doorway to take a look.

"Please accept it as a gift from me, my lord," Morvin proposed eagerly. "In return for the honor you have just bestowed on me and my family."

"Very well. I thank you. I shall return in a week. Until then."

This time the footsteps went farther and farther away until they disappeared. Adela waited a few moments and sure enough her father rushed to the doorway and looked at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen him wear on his cheerful face.

Thorin walked slowly back to the Upper Quarters, barely perceiving the many dwarves he passed and their salutations to him, his mind deep in thought.

He was glad Adela was not there when he approached her father. He would not have known what to say or do if she saw her again so soon. For now his request would have to be enough and when she learned of it she would hopefully begin to think better of him.

Thorin almost reached the door to the Royal Quarters when his feet unconsciously carried him in a different direction. Next thing he knew he was walking up the steps to the battlements over the front gate and looking at Dale and the vast lands to the south.

He took a deep breath of air, air that was lighter and less thick than that within the mountain. There was a slight breeze and the sun high in the sky. He took another long breath.

After Adela had ran from him in the courtyard he had remained there for some time replaying the scene in his head.

He should have recognized how his actions would appear to her and he could not blame her for thinking of his as she did. Bringing her to a secluded spot, interrogating her then pulling her into a kiss was not the most thoughtful way to approach a female. How boorish he acted! If she could have seen into his mind she would have known the frustration he felt at their state of affairs and the desire he had felt for her.

After he spoke with Nevan and found out Adela would be in the Upper Quarters that evening he had planned to catch her in a less formal setting and after easing her into conversation ask her why she left then proceed from there, depending on her answer. But when he saw her on the path and took in her alluring form his plan shattered and his impulsivity took over. He wanted answers as soon as he could so he could quickly move forward with his pursuit of her. In his impassioned state he did not foresee how his behavior would appear to her.

Afterwards he had thought for many hours on how to repair the rift he had created between them.

He was set on her now. Thorin wanted to court Adela Silverhand and there was no changing his mind. The relentless pull he felt towards her was still inexplicable but also undeniable. He did not know much of her but wanted her. The possessive nature of his race was coming through and he could not go against it.

Thorin took one last look at the view before him then went back into the mountain. The first step of his now third and -Mahal willing- final plan was now complete, and he could only wait and see how it would unfold.

The excitement in the Silverhands' household that night was almost impossible to contain.

Right after Prince Thorin left their stall Morvin raved endlessly about the kind and magnanimous nature of the prince and about how fortunate they were to have such a blessing from Mahal and how this honor to their family and their skill would not be soon forgotten.

Furthermore, the news of Prince Thorin's request of Morvin spread through the market like wildfire and dwarves approached the dwarf and his daughter the rest of the day, earnestly offering their congratulations while silently thinking to themselves that Adela was the main reason behind such a distinction.

When Adela and her father returned home that evening Morvin told his wife the news and the two could speak of nothing else the rest of the night. Ardala was just as excited as her husband but also observed Adela reaction to the Prince's deed, as she knew whatever happened between them was the cause behind the prince's commission. Her daughter seemed lighter of heart than when she awoke that morning and while she participated in their conversation well enough she was very distracted. Yet instead of a frown there appeared a small smile on her face every now and again.

When it was time to retire for bed Adela made her way to her room, pleased to finally have some time alone with her thoughts. She only wished that she could think faster as there were so many things racing through her head.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

She wondered if she would see Thorin again before he came to get his new sword. She wondered what she would say to him if she came upon him and what he would say to her. She wondered what item her father had gifted him right before his departure for she had not had a chance to ask throughout the busy day and she did not note any missing pieces when she swiftly surveyed the stall after she came out of her hiding place. She wondered if he would ever kiss her again.

But mostly she wondered where she stood now with the Prince. It was impossible to guess at their future, but she was now certain he would have some part in it. And she wanted him to have a part it in. She was drawn to him for no reason other than because she was.

_If he were to court me..._

She shook her head on her pillow then turned to lay on her side. It was not the time for such a thought. She would not get her hopes up while so much was still unclear.

But it was clear to her that the prince was not done with her yet, and it was clear that her goal now was to design a sword for him that he would be proud to wield and she would be proud to see him carry.

Adela spent the next two days devoting her time to creating the weapon. She was engrossed in her project and did not spend time on any of her other work but Morvin did not protest. He wanted her to finish the design so he could have time to craft and perfect the sword. Dwarven methods were so much more efficient at metal-working than those of other races and Morvin was an expert at his craft that several days would be enough for him to produce a weapon of high quality, especially if he devoted much of his time to it, which he intended to do.

At the end of two days Adela gave him her sketch and Morvin set out to create the sword. He spared no material or expense and stayed up late into the night working at his forge, determined to demonstrate the quality of his skill to the line of Durin.

He finished the piece the day before the prince was to come retrieve it. When Morvin showed Adela their creation she smiled but said nothing.

"I hope you will be there when the Prince comes tomorrow. You were as much a part of this as I was," Morvin was beaming with pride. Adela chuckled.

"Do not flatter me so father. You worked on this piece much more than I did."

"Yes but without you I would have had no idea what to make." Adela chuckled again and reached out for the sword. Morvin handed it to her and went to the back room for some food and rest.

Adela looked at the weapon carefully and could not help the sense of pride that spread within her. Her design for it was different than those she had made in the past. She usually strayed from conventional Dwarven style but this time she wanted to make it a memorable blade that everyone would admire. She knew she had succeeded.

_Now let's just hope the Prince doesn't scoff at it._

She shrugged her shoulders and put the blade in its sheath. It was time to head home.

As would be expected Adela did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned thinking about the next day and how it would unfold. When she awoke in the morning she took extra care with her dress and hair. She did not want to seem too eager to please so she chose a dress that was above casual but not quite a gown. It was red with gold trimming around the neckline, sleeves and bottom and had a woven gold sash around the waist. On either side of her head there were several small braids that met together in the back. The rest of her locks hung down her back.

Morvin also tried to make himself look more presentable than usual so Adela and her mother spent the early part of the morning trying to tame his beard.

When they opened their stall they did what they could to pass the time before the prince came, father and daughter anxious for similar but also different reasons.

Two hours after they came to the market Thorin showed up. He was nervous as well, hoping she would be there.

Adela noticed him first and when their eyes met she gave him a small smile. Thorin did not return it but his expression softened when he saw hers. He approached with anticipation while trying not to look too hard at Adela. Once again she looked lovely and it was difficult for him to look anywhere else, but during the few moments that he did look away he saw every other dwarf in the square following his every move.

Morvin saw him coming and went to the back room to fetch the sword. Adela took the opportunity to look pointedly at the Prince, trying to decipher his thoughts but without luck. When he stopped before her she curtsied and he bowed his head.

"Your highness," she said, her voice breathy.

"Miss Adela," his deep voice caressing every syllable.

They continued to look at each other meaningfully until Morvin returned.

"Here it is your highness, ready as you requested." The dwarf bowed and handed the blade over.

Thorin took hold of it, grasped the grip and pulled it out of the sheath, holding it firmly in front of him.

It truly was an impressive sword. The steel was heavy but balanced, the hilt inlayed with gold and the pommel boasting hard edges. The blade itself was wide and thick, coming in slightly at the fuller and expanding again towards the point which looked like a long arrowhead. It was not yet sharpened as only dull weapons were used on Durin's Day.

Thorin took a few steps back and swung the weapon slowly from side to side then rolled his wrist with it in hand. He held it before his eyes once again then looked at Morvin.

"Very impressive. This is a fine blade. One of the finest I've ever held."

"Thank you, my lord," Morvin bowed again, not anticipating such a compliment. Adela smiled widely, looking from Thorin to her father.

"You have done fine work." He put the lowered his new weapon and reached for something in his pocket. "Your payment," he said as he handed Morvin a bag of coins, "and I insist you accept it." Morvin took it, not knowing what to say.

"Now there is one more matter at hand," Thorin announced.

Morvin was curious at the words but Adela was startled. He would not bring up anything regarding them now, would he? The timing would certainly be strange if he chose to say something to her in front of her father.

When neither father nor daughter spoke Thorin continued.

"On Durin's Day I would like to invite you and your family to watch the matches as my special guests, so you can see how your weapon performs. I had already reserved seats for you in the front row of the main arena." Thorin spoke mainly to Morvin but glanced at Adela, gauging her reaction. Her smile grew with his every word and she was looking up at him in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. She understood what he was doing and wanted him to see her understanding.

"I accept on behalf of my wife and daughter, your highness, and I thank you and Mahal once again. We will be there on Durin's Day."

"And I will look for you." This was said directly to Adela. Morvin sensed the shift in the Prince's focus and decided to step back. He bowed and went to the forge.

Adela glanced back at her father to see how far he went then looked up at Thorin from under her long lashes.

"I will take my leave of you now," he said with a lowered voice, leaned slightly towards her, "but we will meet again in a week's time." He wanted to say more but there were many eyes on them from all around the market now and he did not want to make the same mistakes as before and have so many witnesses.

"Yes, on Durin's Day," she said, feeling childish at her simple words.

Then at the same time they both reached for the sword's empty scabbard which sat on the stone counter next to them. He large fingers grabbed it first and her delicate ones brushed over his, the touch sending a small shiver coursing through them both. Her hand lingered over his, their eyes not leaving each other until she stepped back some seconds later and gave him room to place the sword in its proper hold. Thorin then fastened the belt on which the scabbard was attached to around his waist, the weapon settling on his left hip.

He gave Adela a warm smile and a slight nod then walked away.

Adela released the breath she had been holding and walked into the back room. She sat at her desk and rested her head against the cold, stone wall beside her. She had never been happy about being wrong until that moment.

Durin's Day could not come soon enough.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	8. Durin's Day

Adela was walking behind her parents, timidly tugging on the sleeves of her dress. They were not far from the Gallery of Kings and as they neared the giant hall the crowd around them got bigger and bigger. It was almost noon on Durin's Day and the dwarves of Erebor were gathering for the day-long celebration. Every dwarf, from the poorest miner to the richest noble was dressed in finery and jewels. No one spared any expense for the occasion and all wanted to impress on the grandest of days.

Morvin was wearing a deep red tunic with a matching thick red robe over it, both boasting intricate gold weaving and beading. Ardala was wearing a dress of a similar color to that of her husband's but the lining around the edges of the gown was silver instead of gold. She also head a headdress made of thin silver strands and diamonds that draped over her head, the back just reaching the nape of her neck. Her hair flowed freely.

Adela wore colors different than that of her mother and father. Her dress was a dark green and the material had a slight sheen to it. The sleeves were wide but only somewhat. It had a low neck, went down to a slim waist then came out slightly at her hips but not too much. Just about her elbows there were pairs of gold ribbons wrapped around her arms, and sewn onto the collar of the dress were interweaving waves of the same gold ribbon. More gold wrapped around her waist and went down her front in a line reaching all the way to the floor. Her hair was masterfully done by her mother, completely pulled back from her face with two thick braids beginning at the back of her head and coming down on her sides. Circling from around the top of the back of her head and across the middle of her forehead was a thin circlet made of pure gold, the pattern similar to the ribbon of her dress.

She had thought she looked pretty before they left the house and now it appeared as though others thought so too. Some of the males who saw her paused to look while others gave her small nods and some even winks. Adela outwardly ignored these gestures but she did appreciate them. They gave her the confidence she thought she would need for the long day ahead. Further, there was only one dwarf she wanted to impress.

Adela did not know what would happen between her and Thorin during the celebrations but she was certain he would seek her out. He had made it clear that he would when he came to retrieve his sword a week past. He also reserved seats in the arena for her and her family, a high honor and one that undoubtedly would not go unnoticed. She wanted to see him but dreaded the thought of the attention and scrutiny their time together in public would receive. She could only hope everyone else would be too engrossed in their songs, dances and ales to notice the doings of herself and the prince.

Adela took a deep breath to steady herself as they approached the entrance to the Gallery. There were people everywhere now and the sound of music could already be heard from beyond the entryway. The beginning of the festivities on Durin's Day were less ordered than the rest of the day. According to tradition the King did not formally address the kingdom until after the fights when everybody, including the fighters, were present in the Gallery. Until that time the people celebrated as they pleased.

Dwarves slowly shuffled into the Gallery of the Kings, taking their time talking and laughing with family and friends. As they took small steps forward Morvin and Ardala were busy conversing with friends while Adela was looking all around her, trying to catch a glimpse of someone she knew. When she saw Lida and her family not far from her she waved her friend over enthusiastically. Lida made her way through the crowd and they two hugged.

"Happy Durin's Day! Adela you look beautiful!"

"As do you! Happy Durin's Day."

The two separated but linked arms as they continued moving forward, right behind Morvin and Ardala.

"Are you excited to watch the fights? It'll be your first time?" Lida questioned.

"Yes, and I have no idea what to expect," Adela admitted. She had not watched the fights in past years as they never held any interest for her. No one she was close to participated and she preferred to spend her time in the Gallery of the Kings dancing with her friends than at the Arena watching match after match. But this year she could not escape the spectacle, and neither did she want to.

"You will have to tell me how they are. Especially from the front row!" Lida urged.

Adela nodded with a smile. She had told Lida everything that had transpired between her and Thorin who was of course thrilled about the prospect of her best friend and the prince.

When they finally entered the Gallery at the northern entrance both stopped to take in the scene before them.

It truly was spectacular.

Giant flags of blue and purple bearing the gold mark of Durin hung from the ceiling the entire length of the gallery. Massive, standing torches lined the four walls, their flames dancing and casting shadows against the stone, and in between them there were dozens of long tables covered with endless amounts of food and barrels of ales. Each table had an equally long pair of benches on either side, dwarves already reveling merrily in the feast before them. The dwarves who were not eating and drinking were dancing in the open area in the middle of the gallery. A large band of musicians was stationed at the south end of the colossal space was playing songs, one after the other with the sound bouncing off the walls. In the middle of the eastern wall there was a door that led to the fighting grounds. It was closed at the moment but would be opened shortly before the fights began. Opposite that door on the western wall there was the royal table, raised on a platform high around the others with a throne in the center, the Arkenstone gleaming at its head.

King Thror already occupied his seat with Queen Orla on his right and Prince Thrain on his left. Thrain's wife Dara sat beside him and next to her were the young Prince Frerin and Princess Dis. There was an empty seat next to the Queen which belonged to Prince Thorin but he was at the training ground preparing for his matches as the rest of the fighters were.

Adela had expected him to be absent but was still disappointed at not seeing him. She would have to wait just a bit longer.

As was customary on Durin's Day, those who entered the Gallery went first before the Royal Family to pay their respects before settling into the celebration. The Silverhands along with Lida went in that direction and waited for their turn. When they were finally before the Line of Durin each bowed or curtsied then moved on. When it was Adela's turn she curtsied as gracefully as she could all while thinking about whether or not Thorin ever mentioned her to any of them.

_How presumptuous of me! _She thought a moment later.

But her question was unpredictably answered when she looked up and saw Prince Thrain give her a small, deliberate smile then discretely tap his wife and nod in Adela's direction. Princess Dara then looked at Adela pointedly, causing nervous butterflies to flutter about in the pit of her stomach as she walked away.

She waited for Lida then the two made their way to the table where their families had decided to gather. Everyone delved hungrily into the food before them and eagerly filled their goblets. Adela, who had earlier been hungry, now had to force herself to eat something. Right away Lida noticed her friend's change of mood.

"Adela what is the matter?"

"I am well."

"You are barely eating."

"Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Would you like some ale? It will help calm your nerves."

Before Adela could answer there was a full goblet in her hand. She didn't hesitate to take several large sips.

"Slow down! There is plenty more." She paused. "And why are you nervous anyway?"

"I don't know..I just..." Adela huffed out, shook her head then took another long sip of ale.

Lida watched her friend then leaned closer.

"He likes you Adela. Stop worrying. Everything will turn out well," she assured her friend gently.

Adela shrugged her shoulders lightly. "We shall see."

They stayed at the table for some time eating and drinking, Adela attempting to reclaim some semblance of her usual self. When nothing worked she decided that a bit of dancing might help her apprehensive state.

She stood up and was about to ask Lida if she wanted to join when the music stopped. The doors to the Arena opened and loud horns sounded from within.

She watched as The Royal Family was the first to make their way into the training grounds, dwarves making a path for them as they walked. After they passed the threshold the rest of those who wanted to watch the matches followed. Not everyone went but a good portion of the kingdom enjoyed watching the matches and wanted to get a good seat. The Silverhands were in no rush, however, as their spaces were reserved.

After waiting for some time Morvin stood as well and gestured for his wife and daughter to follow him. He was also nervous but more proud that anything to have been selected as Prince Thorin's weapons smith and special guest.

He began making his way towards the Arena and Ardala and Adela followed. Lida gave her friend's hand one last reassuring squeeze. Adela returned the gesture.

They were one of the last to enter the training grounds and found their way to the main arena with ease. As the three of them approached an official looking dwarf stopped them.

"Are you Morvin Silverhand?" He asked curtly.

"I am," Morvin replied, puffing his chest out slightly.

"Prince Thorin instructed me to assist you. This way to your seats," said the dwarf. The followed him for a short distance before he pointed to a stone bench that was to be theirs for the matched. Ardala went first, followed by her husband then Adela. As they took their seats Adela saw how they were right across from the Royal family.

She then looked around her with curiosity. She had been to the training grounds in the past but never on Durin's Day.

Every seat was occupied. There was seven training circles in total, six smaller ones around the larger one in the middle, the one the Silverhands were sitting at. Each arena had stone benches around it rising several levels off the ground. A part of the stands around each ring was reserved for the fighters that were to battle shortly, and it didn't take long for Adela to spot Thorin amongst the other warriors of their arena.

Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed.

The Prince, as with most of the other fighters, was not wearing a shirt or armor of any kind. He was in the front row of his stand and even though he was some distance away she could see that he wore only boots, trousers and her father's sword at his hip. She swallowed hard as her eyes traced over the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. He was muscular and broad at the chest and shoulders and thick in the arms. There was dark hair on his chest that covered his pecs then trailed down his stomach. Adela blushed as her eyes fell lower and she looked away.

When she looked back a few moments later her face became even redder when her eyes met Thorin's.

The prince had skipped the first part of the celebration to warm up for his fights. He wanted to go to the Gallery to try and catch a glimpse of Adela but resisted. He would see her later.

When the doors opened and the horns sounded Thorin went to the designated fighters' stand to wait for everyone to pour in, the entire time subtly looking for Adela. He kept looking at the seats he had reserved for her and her family but they did not come for a while and he became restless. He did not want to get too distracted, however, so he tried to focus on everything else around him except the empty bench. When he could look away no longer he was pleased to see the Silverhands there and Adela looking straight at him.

When his eyes took her in he could not look away. She looked stunning. Part of him wanted to forget his matches and go right to her. But again he had to be patient. There would be time later. He put his hand around the hilt of his sword and nodded to her. She nodded back with wide eyes.

They broke their gazes only when horns sounded again, signaling the beginning of the fights.

The participants in each fight were not predetermined. Instead, for each round a contestant stepped into the arena thereby issuing a challenge. Another contestant who wanted to accept the challenge stepped forward and the two battled until there was a winner. Each fighter could participate in as many matches as he wished as long as he had the stamina for it but most dwarves fought no more than three or four times. The entire ritual was over when the last fight was done.

Morvin, having participated in the fights in the past, had explained all of this to Adela the night before and she was curious to see how it played out. She looked at all of the fighters in Thorin's pool and recognized some faces but when she saw Doren's face among them she almost groaned out loud.

_What are the odds they fight each other?_

She did not have time to dwell on him too long as the first challenger stepped into the ring. She did not recognize him or the other dwarf who came to stand before him. The two turned to bow to the King then to each other before pulling out their weapons and striking them together to the sound of applause and cheers from the crowd. Adela watched them clash with mild interest before looking back at Thorin. She saw his gaze go back and forth from her to the arena.

Thorin was torn. Adela looked so well he wanted to drink in the sight of her without interruption but he also needed to observe his competition. He was pleased that her attention seemed to be focused on him though. It made him feel more at east about approaching her later.

Each match did not last long and it was soon Thorin stepping into the arena accompanied by monstrous applause. Then a hush fell over the crowd as they waited to see who would stand up against their prince. It took longer than usual but a challenger finally came forth. Both bowed to Thror then to each other. Adela looked at her father briefly when Thorin unsheathed his blade and saw the pride written all over Morvin's face. She squeezed his arm lightly and he patted her back without looking away from the ring.

Adela snapped her head back when she heard the sound of steel clashing. She watched mesmerized as Thorin skillfully swung at and dodged his opponent, his muscles defined and his movements refined as he fought. The match was over in a few short minutes when the prince swung the sword around his back and stopped right at the other dwarf's throat. He held his pose for a second while the crowd roared with approval before stepping back. The two bowed to each other once more then to Thror again and returned to their seats. Adela was clapping and smiling also, her pride encompassing herself and her father for making the sword and Thorin for wielding it so well.

They looked at each other again when Thorin returned to his spot, his breathing heavy but his posture straight and strong. Adela licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes roamed over his body again, his sweat from the fight not making his skin gleam.

It was some time before Thorin fought again and Adela barely watched any of the other fights save for Doren's, who was using the ax he purchased from her father. She knew he was a good fighter and was not surprised when he made quick work of his opponent. She was annoyed, however, when after his fight he turned to her and winked. She pretended not to notice.

While she was waiting for Thorin to fight again she was also keeping an eye out for Nevan and his family. Morvin had mentioned earlier that Nevan was entered in the matches and Adela was curious as to how he was faring. Unfortunately he was at one of the smaller arenas and she had no way of following his progress. She would just have to find him and Nara later, and Rowin who would be with them too.

Thorin's second fight was against a dwarf much older than him who also happened to use a pair of axes. This match was not as easily won as the first but Thorin was the victor in the end, his speed and agility proving more useful than two weapons.

A total of two hours had gone by since the first fight and by that time the pool of fighters was dwindling. Four of the smaller arenas had already exhausted all of their contestants while the other three had only a few left. Thorin was still in the stand along with Doren.

Adela was beginning to get very bored and wanted the fights to be over so she could finally speak to Thorin. It also did not help that every once in a while she could hear the happy music coming from the Gallery. Her boredom was not long lived though as Thorin stepped into the circle for his third match and Doren accepted the challenge almost immediately for his third match as well.

Adela straightened in her seat, her posture tense. Morvin was excited beyond measure as two of his weapons were fighting at the same time and did not perceive Adela being on edge. But Ardala did, knowing her daughter's history with Doren and knowing that there was something going on between her and the Prince.

_This match should prove very interesting, _she mused.

Thorin had hoped the blonde dwarf would fight him. He did not forget how he had cornered Adela that day and was happy to have the opportunity to put the male in his place. Doren, on the other hand, had heard the rumors about Thorin and Adela and in his jealousy was glad to have a go at the Prince in case gossips were true. He would be more than happy to knock the prince down a few notches and give Adela something to think about.

The two dwarves gave full bows to the King but when they turned to each other their heads barely inclined. The crowd around the main arena got very quiet all of a sudden, sensing the tension between the two fighters and not wanting to miss a moment.

Doren and Thorin pulled out their weapons at the same time and swung at each other with all their strength. The axe and the sword came together with such velocity that it caused both dwarves to stagger back.

Adela sucked in a breath. She knew neither weapons were sharp but she did not want anyone to get hurt, and she had a feeling both males had more emotion behind this fight than they did during their other ones.

All eyes were on the duelers as they continued to swing at each and duck away from unblockable blows. This was proving to be the longest fight yet, as neither was willing to back down or show any signs of weakness or fatigue. There was one time when Doren had backed Thorin all the way to the edge of the circle but then Thorin responded with pushing back almost the entire way across. As the fight went on Adela moved farther and farther off the edge of her seat until she almost fell off. She scooted back just in time to let out a small gasp as Doren knocked Thorin on his back. The crowd held its breath, certain the match was over and the prince had lost.

Doren was grasping his weapon with both hands and was about to lower it over the prince and win the match when Thorin's boot came in contact with his wrist, knocking the axe out of his grasp and onto the ground. When Doren staggered back Thorin quickly got on his feet and thrust his weapon at Doren, expertly stilling right below his chin.

There was a moment of silence before the dwarves in the stands jumped to their feet and erupted in cheers, Adela and her family included. Doren, his tempter on fire, hit the sword away and stomped off after retrieving his weapon. Thorin took a moment before turning to his grandfather and bowing low. He then surprised everyone by turning in the opposite direction and taking a few steps forward. Looking right at the Silverhands, Adela in particular, he held up his sword with two hands and bowed to them as well. The crowd cheered again at the gesture and Adela almost forgot to bow along with her parents she was so shocked by Thorin's actions. There would be no way she and her family could escape others' attention now.

After straightening up Thorin walked in the direction of the exit instead of the stand, indicating that he was done fighting. When he disappeared from view Adela got up from her seat.

"Father, would you mind if I went back to the Gallery? I'm feeling a bit faint." This was not a lie.

"Yes of course lass, go ahead."

Adela did not hesitate and swiftly made her way back to the Gallery. But she did not stop there. She moved through the crowd as fast as she could, the room seeming even larger than before if possible. It took her some time as the crowd was thick and when she reached the northern door she turned right and went until she could barely hear the sounds of the celebrations. As everyone was in the Gallery she did not have to go far to be alone.

She leaned against a giant pillar that reached the ceiling of the mountain and closed her eyes, breathing slowly to slow her heart. She was overwhelmed and needed time alone.

She did not know how long she stood in solitude when she heard the sound of boots on stone. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed away from the stone. She looked to her left and saw him slowly walking towards her.

When Thorin left the arena he quickly dressed in his finery and made his way to the Gallery. He could not wait a moment longer to speak with Adela and was disappointed when he saw her slip out just as he arrived. He instantly went to follow her, knowing he had time before his grandfather made his formal address to the nation and his presence would be required.

He had found her with little trouble.

"You ran away again," he noted.

"How did you find me so quickly?" She asked breathily.

"I had my clothes waiting for me in the armory then I walked through the royal passages to get to the Gallery."

"Oh."

"Yes. I knew it would be the only way to avoid running through the crowd," he explained as he moved closer, coming to a stop a step or two away from her.

"You planned that I would run away?"

"No. I had planned on coming to find you as soon as I could." He took half a step and lowered his voice. "I figured you would not stay and watch the rest of the fights so my destination was the Gallery. I was lucky enough to see you just before you disappeared."

They were standing close now, so close. Thorin hands were itching to reach out for her and pull her against him. Adela could smell the sweat on him along with something else she could not identify; something rich and a little dark. She could do nothing but stare at his chest, now covered in blue and silver cloth.

When she said nothing he spoke again as he leaned forward, his right hand coming up as the back of his fingers caressed her cheek ever so lightly.

"Why did you disappear?" he murmured.

"I need to think," she said softly.

"Think about what?" He studied her face.

"Everything," Adela whispered. She was about to move away from him so she could think clearly when she saw something astonishing.

Where before there was a bead with the mark of Durin at the end of his beard now there was one of her beads, the bead he had looked at the first day they met. The tiny sapphires in silver matched his attired perfectly. Without thinking she reached out the ran her fingers over the bead. This must have been the piece her father had gifted him the day he commissioned the sword. She could avoid his eyes no longer and gasped when she saw how dark they had become.

Thorin slowly brought his left hand to join the other and he cupped her face gently.

"You look beautiful," he muttered as he gradually closed the distance between and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste at first, Thorin not wanting to upset her as before and Adela testing the waters as well. When it was clear to her that he was holding back and waiting for her to respond she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, shattering any doubts either of them had left.

Thorin was elated as he dropped his hands from her face and brought them around her waist. He pressed harder against her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her when he ran his tongue along her lips. The noise she made spurred him on and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Adela responded in kind and tilted her head back slightly.

Thorin groaned into her mouth and took a step forward with her in his arms, pressing Adela against the pillar she had leaned upon earlier. She tangled her hands in his hair as he ran his up and down her body, moving over her shoulders, arms, breasts and stomach. Neither could hold back their feelings any longer and all of the frustration and desire of the past two months came spilling out of them.

When the need for air became critical they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Let me court you. For the love of Mahal, let me court you," Thorin said through ragged breaths.

"Is that a question or a command?" Adela's breathing was just as heavy.

"It is a plea," he said roughly.

Adela was taken aback by the response but promptly gave him the answer to his entreaty by pulling him into another kiss.

This time the kiss was softer but with just as much feeling, Thorin leisurely teasing her lips and tasting her as Adela sighed contently and ran her small hands down his back.

When he pulled away again she pouted a bit but was intrigued when he reached into the pocket of his fine outer robe. He pulled out a small bead and held it up for her to see.

It was a silver courting bead, the mark of Durin on one side and Thorin's personal mark on the other. He pulled out a few strands of hair from her left brain and began a plait of his own.

"I made it myself. I've been carrying it with me since I asked you and your father to make me a sword."

"You were going to ask me before today?" She watched his fingers worked her hair.

"No, but having it gave me some hope that I still had a chance with you. I'm happy to know I was not mistaken." He finished the braid and put the bead right at the end, visible for all to see. He lifted it his mouth and place a quick kiss on it before letting it drop. "I will still ask your father for permission, of course." He reached for her hands and she offered them willingly.

"As you should, but have no fear. He will not deny you."

"Are you sure? You are his only child," Thorin teased, his spirit still soaring that he finally had her and she wanted him too.

"Yes, I am sure. But perhaps you should bring your sword with you, just in case. Dwarves do tend to be very protective, especially of their daughters," she teased back.

Thorin chuckled then pulled her in for another kiss. He would have stayed in that spot for the rest of the day with her if it was not for the sound of the horns blaring from within the Gallery just then. Thror was getting ready to speak.

Adela groaned in exasperation.

"We must go back," he said against her lips.

"Yes I suppose we must," she said, feeling nervous again. Thorin saw her expression fall.

"What is the matter?"

"Everyone will know," she mumbled as she touched her new bead.

Thorin understood what she meant. He had grown up as prince so he was used to the attention and scrutiny from everyone whereas she was not. But once their courtship was announced she will have to bear that burden every day. It was not something he would wish upon her or anyone but it was unavoidable.

"Yes, they will know. But it will not be as bad as you think. I will help you," he promised.

She looked up at him with her emerald eyes. She did not want notoriety that came with being courted by a prince of Durin but she would bear it if she had to.

Thorin gave her one last quick kiss before taking her hand in his and leading her back to the Gallery. The noise was already dying down as they approached and the moment they came to the door hand in hand the dwarves near them fell silent, their eyes fixed on the couple.

Both Adela and Thorin held their head high as they passed. Adela was determined to let no one see how uneasy she really was with everyone watching her. Thorin was so thrilled nothing could have bothered him at that moment.

When they were close to the Royal table they saw Thror and Thrain looking around and knew they were trying to find Thorin so Thror could begin speaking. When they saw him with Adela they raised their brows high but did nothing else. Adela fought the urge to look down. Thorin squeezed her hand tightly before letting it go. He turned to face her then ran the braid he made through his hand -they ignored the gasps from the dwarves around them- before smiling at her and nodding his head in the direction of her parent's table which he spotted on their way in. As he had not yet asked Morvin for permission to court Adela the courtship was not official so she could not formally join Thorin at his table. He gave her another reassuring look before turning to walk up to the where his family sat. She also turned on her heals and marched to her own family, sitting down next to her bewildered mother and father and saying not saying a word, as if nothing of significance had just transpired. She simply looked up at King Thror who now stood, the Gallery falling silent instantly.

"Dwarves of Erebor," he began in Khuzdul, "Happy Durin's Day! Today is the first day of the last moon of Autumn..."

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	9. Permission

Adela woke up the next morning feeling rested and exhausted at the same time. She had gotten to bed so late and she had been so tired that she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and did not wake once during the night.

All of the happenings and dancing from Durin's Day were still spinning in her head. Dance after dance with Thorin while the nation watched them then Lida practically shoving her against a wall and demanding she tell her how a bead with the marks of Durin and Prince Thorin ended up in her hair. She recalled Nevan, Nara and Rowin coming up to her at some point and offering her hugs and congratulations.

Adela briefly thought about getting out of bed and beginning her day but her body had other ideas as it rolled on its side and tightened the blank around her. She allowed herself to sink into the bed and remember everything that transpired the previous evening.

_During Thror's speech Adela could feel numerous stares focused on her. She kept her gaze on the King and tried to take in the words he was saying but it was difficult not to let her eyes move towards Thorin. She wanted nothing more than to be back in their secluded corner with no company other than each other but that would most likely not happen again the rest of the day. It would be impossible for them to escape unseen now._

_When Thror concluded his address the dwarves of Erebor responded with applause and cheers and the music began almost instantly as everyone went back to their festivities. Adela turned to the table and picked at a piece of cake that had been saved for her, unsure how to respond to the expectant looks on her parent's faces coming from either side of her. _

_Not a word was exchanged among the Silverhands for a few minutes while Adela picked at her plate until Ardala could hold back no more._

_"Adela, love, is there something you'd like to tell us?"_

_"Hmm?" Adela looked at her mother innocently._

_"Enough with the pretense lass. What is going on?" Morvin implored. _

_Adela knew her parents saw the bead in her hair and were waiting for her to elaborate on the situation. She wanted to tell them but did not know how to begin, especially since Thorin had not asked Morvin for permission to court her yet. _

_"Well, as you can see-" _

_"Pardon me, Miss Adela, but I was wondering if I could have this dance."_

_Everyone is their vicinity turned to look at Prince Thorin as he stood before Adela with his hand held out for her. Without a word she placed her palm and his and allowed him to lead her away from the table to speechless dwarves. They walked to one of the dancing circles -Adela could have sworn she saw Lida out of the corner of her eye waving- and he effortlessly spun her into the dance. Both were glad they knew the steps but heart so they could focus minimally on their movements and more on each other. _

_The Gallery and the nation around them turned into a blur as they moved together to the sounds of the harps, viols, drum, flutes and fiddles. Thorin was an unexpectedly good dancer for a dwarf of his height while Adela moved gracefully along with him, barely resembling a dwarf at all._

_"Your timing is impeccable Prince, for my parents were just asking me about what had transpired between us." Even though she was still in shock about Thorin asking to court her Adela's good humor was in place now that she was with him again. _

_"And are you ashamed to tell them?"_

_"Not at all, but this hardly seems like the place or the time to do it. Besides, you have yet to speak to my father."_

_"True, and I shall do so first thing tomorrow."_

Adela bolted up in her bed.

What was the time? Had he come yet?

She sprang from her bed and went to her door. She opened it a crack and tried to listen for voice on the floor below. She only heard her parents speaking to each other.

She let out a sigh of relief and went to her wardrobe to dress. She pulled out a blue and white gown and quickly put it on. She then went to her mirror to see what she could accomplish with her locks in a short time. She began brushing it but stopped when she spotted the bead Thorin had woven into hair her the day before. She touched it and smiled before continuing with her task. She did not want him to come to her house and her not be ready to greet him.

She decided to keep her hair loose save for the pair of braids she now wore on either side of her head and with a final glance in the mirror she hurried downstairs.

She had just stepped on the ground level and was opening her mouth to wish her parents good morning when there was a knock on the door. Ardala emerged from the kitchen while Morvin came out of the parlor and walked with deliberate steps to see who the visitor was.

Adela, knowing it was Thorin, stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited. Her mother came to stand beside her.

When Morvin opened the door he was not surprised to find Prince Thorin on the other side.

"Your highness," he bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit my home?" The dwarf asked with a stern face.

Adela rolled her eyes and Ardala nudged her. Morvin knew why the Prince was there but was choosing to play dumb and make Thorin go through every step of the process, disregarding his royal pedigree. She had guessed her father would be protective of her when it came to males who came calling but this was a bit comical. It was also endearing and warmed her heart.

Thorin recognized that in that moment Adela's father did not care that he was a prince either and resolved to pay the proper respect to the master of the house he was visiting.

"Master smith, I am here to ask to speak with you about your daughter. May I come in?"

Morvin nodded curtly and moved away from the door, allowing Thorin to pass.

Adela and Ardala curtsied to the prince before moving into the kitchen, leaving the males alone. Adela threw Thorin a small smile which he returned before stepping into the parlor followed by Morvin's heavy form.

When Thorin was near the fireplace he turned to face Morvin. The older dwarf looked back at him, his expression blank.

_Is this where Adela learned that look from? _He wondered.

"In what regard did you want to speak with me about Adela, my lord?" _And her forwardness?_

"As you might have guessed, yesterday I asked Adela if she would allow me to court her. She agreed so I am here now asking your permission as well."

"You, Thorin son of Thrain, wish to court my daughter?"

"Yes."

"And she has accepted you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." There was a minute of silence. "Is that why you came to me to ask for a sword?"

Thorin was not prepared for such an inquiry. Morvin was really going to make him work hard for his approval. He knew he could be nothing but honest with Adela's father.

"Yes, it was because of her. I had made a mistake that needed to be rectified. It was the only way I thought I could show her that I cared at the time."

"And it appears as though your plan worked and she has forgiven you." Morvin in truth only knew of the interactions between Adela and the Prince from what he had seen at the market and on Durin's Day (Ardala thought it best not to tell him what she saw and knew lest he get upset and think too badly of Thorin). He did not know when the prince already had an opportunity to make a mistake with regards to Adela but he did not like the thought.

"Yes," Thorin answered, shifting on his feet. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the line of questioning, mainly because he was not certain how much Morvin knew of his interactions with Adela and he did not wish to reveal anything.

"And now you carry our sword and wear her bead," Morvin gestured at each item in turn.

Thorin nodded slowly but said nothing else.

Morvin looked at the dwarf before him through narrow eyes from a moment before summoning the subject of their conversation.

"Adela!" He called.

She swept into the room in mere seconds, her mother a few steps behind. Adela sensed the tension between Thorin and her father so she patted the latter on the arm then went to stand beside the former. Thorin gave her an appreciate glance.

"Adela, you wish to be courted by the prince?"

"I do father."

"You are sure? He said he has already made a mistake with you."

Adela looked up at Thorin for and smiled.

"Yes he did, but I made mistakes as well. They are resolved now."

Morvin studied the pair before him with a serious eye for a few seconds then sighed.

He opened his arms for Adela who stepped into the embrace. He hugged her close and placed a kiss on her head before releasing her and looking at Thorin.

"I give you permission to court my daughter, Thorin, son of Thrain. Mahal save you if you hurt her," he said with finality then walked out of the room. Ardala also hugged her daughter, smiled at the prince then followed her husband.

Thorin's shoulders slackened a bit as he brought Adela's hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Will you walk with me?"

She nodded with a smile and the two moved arm in arm towards of the door.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	10. First Steps

When they stepped out of her front door Adela was startled by a pair of Royal Guards standing on either side of it.

"Pay them no heed," Thorin instructed. "They are simply a formality."

"You had no guards the night we saw each other in the Upper Quarters," she recalled.

"True, but I wasn't courting anyone at the time," Thorin explained, pleasantly surprised with how observant she was. "Now that I am courting you, there will always be a guard or two. Not that anything bad would befall you when I am near but like I said, they are more for ceremony that anything else."

Adela nodded and she and Thorin walked down the steps that led to the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they turned left, the guards a number of paces behind them, almost out of earshot.

"Nowhere in particular. I thought we could just walk." Adela nodded and the pair strolled in silence towards the southern part of the mountain, occasionally looking sideways at one another with shy smiles.

Neither knew what to say right away as this was unfamiliar territory for both. Now that their doubts and confusions about the other's feelings were gone and the tension of uncertainty was lifted both realized that they actually knew very little about one another. They finally had no audience or restrictions and it was almost more difficult to speak freely under such circumstances.

Thorin decided to break the silence first.

"Why did you leave that day in the market?" He asked in a much less forceful manner than the first time he questioned her about the matter. It was perhaps not the best topic with which to formally begin a courtship but Thorin needed to understand what happened between them in the past before he could look to their present and future.

Adela felt the same way and did not hesitate to answer.

"I was looking forward to seeing you that morning but I was also nervous. Rumors had been spreading that we were already courting and I was worried you had heard them and thought I started them."

Thorin frowned at this but continued to listen.

"When you arrived and I saw how you looked at me I decided that my fears were true. You looked angry, so in order to avoid any possible confrontations I found an errand to do then left."

"Why did you think I looked angry?"

"I don't know. Your gaze was so piercing and at the time I could think of no other reason for you to be looking at me in such a way," she explained.

"And now what do you think?"

"I think that...I may have been mistaken," Adela mumbled out the words, not liking the sound of them.

Thorin held back a chuckle.

"Will you not tell me why you had looked at me so?" Adela thought it was time for the prince to share his side.

"I had not heard the rumors about us and so had no intention of confronting you about them that day. I did however come with the purpose of seeking you out."

"Really?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "I think you may have mistake my determination for anger. I so badly wanted to speak to you, know you better. You had been on my mind for some weeks and I wanted to pursue the matter and see where it would lead."

Adela shook her head in slight astonishment. He had come that day with his purpose being her. She felt so foolish now for the way she had reacted.

"I regretted leaving. Afterwards when I thought about it I felt so foolish and wished I had stayed. I must apologize for making such an assumption about you and your motives," she said sincerely.

Thorin looked down at her for a moment before turning his gaze forward but lowering his head slightly.

"I believe I had some apologizing to do as well. That night in the Upper Quarters...in the courtyard...I acted like a fool. I was selfish and rude," he confessed, and Adela could hear the subdued anguish in his voice. He had acted poorly that night and hurt her feelings but she also assumed the worse of him again.

She stopped walking and he did the same. She unhooked their arms, took his hands in hers and stepped closer to him. She looked up at him with bright eyes and he had an urge to lean down and kiss her, but he sensed that she had something she wanted to say. He also could not kiss her in public where anyone could see; it would not be proper.

Adela wanted to kiss him as well but felt like it was more important to get past their misunderstandings before they did anything else.

"What do you say, prince, to us taking one moment now to forgive each other for our actions in the past then never dwelling on them again?" She asked quietly.

"I think, my lady, that you could not have suggested anything better. And I forgive you."

"And I you." And with that she placed a soft kiss on each of his knuckles, laced her arm back in his and resumed walking. Adela was happy. She had not expected for him to be so forward with everything and it thrilled her that he was being open with her.

Thorin could not hold back the wide smile that overcame his face, happy beyond words at how the courtship was beginning. Having seen her stubbornness and fortitude before he thought that perhaps she would have given him more grief about his actions but he was fortunate that along with her tenacity she also had a level head.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit and were soon nearing the Upper Quarters. As many dwarves were still sleeping and recovering from the previous day's celebrations not many were out and about, but the few that were could not hide their amazement when they saw the Prince walking with the dwarf he had danced the night away with, accompanied by two guards nonetheless. The formal announcement of the courtship would mostly likely happen later that day, they guessed.

Those who were close enough to the couple bowed to Thorin when they neared him and gave small nods to Adela. The prince acknowledge everyone with a small nod of his own while Adela tightened her grip on his arm whenever they passed somebody. It was all still too new to her and she was focused too much on Thorin still to worry about others. Thorin felt her tension and decided to take her somewhere she could relax. He thought for a moment then had the perfect idea.

He did not tell her his plan but instead took a slight detour instead of continuing towards the Royal Quarters and quickly found the stairs he had been looking for. Adela thought he had pulled her into a stone corner right before she saw the stairs, for they were well concealed behind a wall that blended into the mountain He and Adela climbed them, the guards not far behind. The steps led high and Adela could not make out what was at their top. She was curious then, when they reached the landing which revealed only a simple wooden door with a heavy lock on it.

"What is this place?"

Thorin said nothing and went to pull something out of his pocket. It was a simple silver key and easily slide into the lock. Before opening the door he turned to the guards.

"Stay here. I will call if you are needed," he commanded. The pair nodded stiffly.

Thorin then took her hand in his and opened the door.

Adela was blinded by the sun that shone through and she had to lift her arm up to block it from hitting her face. Thorin did the same as he led her onto the stone balcony and closed the door behind them. They each needed a minute to let their eyes adjust to the light and once they did Adela slowly walked to the stone railing and looked before her in awe.

The sun was still rising in the east and she could see miles and miles covered in its bright light. The sky was blue and clear and the air was light and smelled fresh. Adela's senses were besieged by so much that she jumped when Thorin came up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his breath ruffling the hair near her near.

"I know, prince." She put her hands over his but continued to look at the view.

"Away with the title. Call me Thorin."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will call you 'My lady'."

"Thorin it is then," she said with a smile. Thorin let his mouth fall just above her ear when he placed a gentle kiss.

They stood admiring the land before them for some time, Thorin's grip tightening on Adela the more she relaxed into him.

"This is my first time outside the mountain," Adela declared.

"I had figured as much." He would have been shocked if it wasn't her first venture beyond the stone walls of Erebor. Females rarely ventured outside the mountain and when they did it was due to great need. A smith's daughter had no cause to step outside the gate and only the males of the Royal Family had access to the few balconies that the Lonely Mountain boasted. "I'm glad I could be the first to show you."

At his words Adela turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thorin wasted no time in pulling her close and kissing her. He marveled at how natural it felt to have her in his harms. She fit so perfectly within them it was as though she were made for him. Adela let him control the kiss, content to let his tongue caress her mouth, causing a tingling sensation to spread throughout her body. She let out small sighs every so often, a sound that made Thorin's blood burn with desire, desire that he knew he could not yet unleash upon her.

He ended the kiss but held her close, his chin resting on top of her head, her hot cheek pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down.

"Why me?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why me?" She repeated? "Why did you choose me? You could have any other female in Erebor." She elaborated, not lifting her head from its place.

Thorin did not need to think long to find an answer.

"I don't know. I just wanted you," he said lowly. "I have not able to get you out of my mind since the day I met you, even though after our first meeting I found you somewhat irritating." Adela smiled at this. "The more I saw the more I could not stop thinking about you. It was as if you had been carved into my mind and would never leave. There was something pulling me to you that I could not fight against. Eventually I realized I did not want to fight against it which was strange because I knew nothing about you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," she said into his robes as she hugged him closer. Her mother had told her how the courtship with her father was and had explained feeling something very similar to what Thorin had just described. Adela also knew what he was speaking of because she felt the same way towards him. That was why she had been so hurt when she thought he had wanted her for less honorable purposes other than courtship.

Dwarves were a race guided by desire, but that desire did not apply only to gold. A dwarf loves only One during their long lifetime and if they find that someone it is almost impossible for them to ignore the pull they feel towards them, even if they do not know what that pull is right away. Most dwarves never look or find their One because they have no interest in love beyond the one they feel for precious metals and jewels, which is why there are not many courtships or marriages amongst within race. But the few that do extend their love beyond their craft are consumed by it and will never feel the same way about another. That is why most courtship end in marriages and why courtships are so full of feeling and passion right from the start, no matter how little the pair is acquainted with one another. Feelings and instinct often overrule sense and logic when it came to love and because of this, love amongst dwarves was by no means perfect but it was strongest and surest love found in Middle Earth.

Adela knew she did not love Thorin yet for it really was too soon to say so, but the need she felt to be near him promised of the things to come.

Thorin was glad Adela did not laugh at him when he explained his feelings for her. Once he answered her question he had been worried that the intensity of his response might have scared her but when she validated his words all of his worry disappeared. All he wanted to do then was savor the feel of her in his arms and the breeze moving her sweet scent around him. He was certain not every moment during their courtship would be as perfect as this one and that there would be challenges between then, but he was also certain that now that he had her he would never be able to let her go.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	11. Formalities

As the markets were closed the day after Durin's Day and Thorin had no royal duties to attend to that day they spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon on the balcony, talking about nothing and everything, finding out as much about each other as they could. Their conversation flowed easily, neither perturbed by moments of silence that occasionally passed.

They were now both leaning over the railing, their arms touching. The sun was high in the sky and warming the stone.

"Who was that dwarf that spoke to you while we were dancing? I think his name was Farin?"

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine. I have known him as long as I can remember. His grandfather is the King's head advisor. He spends almost as much time in the Royal Quarters as I do."

"He said something about me distracting you..."

"Did he? I do not recall," Thorin feigned ignorance.

"Yes I believe he did. Have I been distracting you, your highness?" Adela lightly flicked at one of his braids causing him to smile.

"Yes you have. Leading up to last night I think he was getting rather annoyed with me. I've spent a good portion of the last two weeks figuring out how to approach you and Farin was the one I spoke to about it."

"He said something about me being pretty as well."

"You have a good memory."

"Only for things I want to remember. You told him I was pretty?"

"You are just looking for compliments now."

"Perhaps...will you indulge me?"

Thorin looked at her with raised eyebrows. He was not yet used to how casual she was around him. Most people treated him differently because he was a prince and were much more cautious when speaking to him. Adela seemed to throw caution to the wind and say what she felt. He decided he liked the change.

"I did not tell him you were pretty." Adela raised a brow now. "I told him you were beautiful."

Adela grinned and dropped her head on his shoulder, a faint blush spreading up her neck and to her face. Even though most of the time she was not one for sentimentality his words warmed her.

"There was also someone else I spoke to with regards to you."

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

"Nevan," Thorin said and waited for her reaction. As he expected she straightened up and looked at him incredulously.

"You spoke to Nevan about me?"

"Twice. He was the one who told me your family would be in the Upper Quarters that evening. It was how I knew to find you there."

"That sly dwarf! He never said anything to me. He must have enjoyed himself a great deal with this," Adela exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yes, he seemed very amused on both occasions when we spoke. He is very fond of you."

"I know. And I am fond of him and his family."

"He told me that you draw and paint."

Adela nodded, her gaze back on the land before her. Even though she had been out of the mountain for a few hours already she could not get enough of the view.

"I think I will paint this now that I've seen it," she mused.

"We can return here whenever you want. Just say the word."

"Thank you, Thorin."

He kissed her hand then put it down.

"But for now I think it is time for us to venture back inside."

"Yes I suppose you're right. We have been out here for quite some time." Adela gave the landscape one last look before following Thorin to the door.

When he opened it the guards were standing in the same spot they had left them and once Thorin replaced the lock on the door they moved to the side so the couple could pass. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped. The halls were louder than before and Thorin could see Adela's face fall slightly.

"Do not worry. I am here." Thorin gave her a quick kiss then they stepped out from behind the wall and into the street. There were more dwarves about now and all noticed the prince and his companion. Adela did her best to ignore the stares but it was difficult to do, especially when the harshest ones were coming from other females.

Adela should have known that not everyone would be pleased to see the prince with her. She was after all only the daughter of a smith and she had no doubt that many of the noble females had their eyes set on the prince for some time. The ones they walked by now were not amused that an unknown commoner had caught his attention instead of theirs and they did nothing to hide their displeasure.

_If he had wanted any of you he would have sought you out!_ she thought to herself.

All of a sudden felt a rush of confidence surge through her, causing her to stand straighter beside Thorin. He had chosen her and their callous looks could do nothing to change that.

She put a smile on her face and tugged Thorin's arm closer as they walked. The prince looked down at her quizzically but she kept her head forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, my prince. I'm just amused."

"Amused by what?"

"All of these females wishing for me to disappear from your side."

Thorin laughed out loud at this, surprising Adela and those around them. It was the first time she heard him fully laugh and she loved the sound; it was deep and rich and coming straight from his core. She hoped she would get to hear it often.

"That is amusing. I hope they are prepared to be disappointed."

Adela laughed in return as all the tension floated away from her body. They kept walking until they reached a familiar area to both. They were still in the Upper Quarters and not far from Nevan's house. They were on the same path where they met three weeks ago and the courtyard where they shared their first kiss was not far ahead. Thorin did not know if Adela would want to revisit the place but when she pulled him towards it he followed willingly.

"Stay put," Thorin called over to the guards, who stopped in their tracks.

The space was empty again and Thorin pulled her into a kiss the second they were out of sight of the street. Adela eagerly returned the embrace and they stood in each other's arms for an unmeasured time, their mouths and hands exploring each other.

Adela could feel the heat of his hands through the fabric of her dress and felt something warm tighten in her stomach as he kept touching her. Her own hands were busy moving over his chest and stomach and she could feel the hard muscles through his robe and tunic. Something was telling her that she wanted to feel him instead of the fabric so she pushed apart the cloth beneath his neck as much as she could and slipped her hands beneath it, coming in contact with searing skin. She moaned and Thorin groaned deeply when he felt her hands roaming over him. He grabbed her hips and pulled them roughly against his and Adela gasped out of the kiss when she felt a long hardness press against her stomach.

"Forgive me," Thorin rasped out as he took a step back from her but kept his hands on her hips. He should not have let things get this far. It was only their first day of courting and she was already driving him mad with desire. He needed to figure out a way to better control himself when he touched her because the last thing he wanted to do was push her to a point she was not yet ready for.

"Forgive you for what?" Adela's hands were on his shoulders and she was panting. She was startled when she felt him rubbing against her but she was not upset by it. Her mother had explained to her the physicality of desire and process of a coupling between a male and a female She had not been with a male before but she had a general idea of the main components and of what was supposed to happen.

"I went too far this time," Thorin said hoarsely.

"No," she shook her head.

"You are not upset?"

"No," she said again. "I have no reason to be."

Thorin let out a heavy breath and led Adela to a bench. When she sat down next to him he took in her swollen lips and almost forgot his purpose but forced his mind to concentrate. Adela waited for him to speak, sensing that he was on edge. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Thorin?"

"I want you."

Adela's breath caught in her throat at his blunt words.

"I want you but I know I must wait to have you."

"Thorin I-"

"We have just started courting and I will not force myself on you. You must tell me if I go too far," he urged. "If that is to happen between us I want us to both be ready."

Adela felt her heart melt. He was being so considerate, so sweet. She was of course not ready to give herself to him in that way yet -it was far too soon- but his thoughtfulness would make it so much easier for her to trust him when that time did come.

"I will tell you when I want you to stop," she promised as she caressed his face.

"Have you been with a male before?" He thought he knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"No," she answered quickly.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Adela was still a maid. Even though dwarves did not love or marry often they still acted on their physical desires, much like every other race. It was not uncommon for males and females to come together if they were not married or courting.

"Have you been with a female?" Adela asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He could not lie to her.

"I see." She could not help the rush of jealousy that overcame her.

"But only because of a physical need. There was never much affection," he rushed out the words, feeling awkward talking to her about such things.

"I believe you."

"I'm sorry if that upsets you Adela. I did not want to lie to you."

"And I am grateful for your honesty," she said shortly and turned away from him on the bench.

"But you are still upset." He wondered at how quickly the mood changed between them.

"No, just overwhelmed," Adela said as she got up from the bench. "Yesterday at this time I did not know where we stood with each other but now we are courting and spending the day together and talking about the possibility of us... it is just so much! So much so fast!" She ran her hands through her hair then crossed them over her chest.

There was a short silence between them while they considered their situation.

"You are right," Thorin said as he came to stand behind her. "Much has happened the past two days. We are moving too quickly." He came to her side and offered her his arm. "I think it is time I brought you home."

"Yes. I think that would be best," she took his arm and moved forward.

They made it all the way to her house without speaking. Thorin ordered the guards to wait at the bottom of the stairs while he walked Adela to her front door. Before she entered her house she turned to look at him.

"What happens now?" The confidence she felt earlier had deflated somewhat after their conversation in the courtyard.

He smiled at her then clasped the courting bead in her braid between his fingers.

"I will call on you again tomorrow, though I am not sure when. I have duties to attend to in the morning and have to be in Court for part of the day but I will come after."

"If it is before supper then I will be at the market with my father."

"I shall come there then."

Adela nodded.

"There is one more thing. It is only mid afternoon now. Do not be surprised if our courtship is announced publicly by this evening."

"I think word of it has already spread by now," Adela muttered and began tugging at the fabric of her gown, her eyes downcast.

"True, but a formal announcement must be made anyways. It is tradition for royal courtships to be declared."

"Yes, I understand."

"Adela," he said tenderly and tilted her chin up with his finger, "All will be well."

She shrugged. "It is just so much to take in."

"I have a feeling you will be able to handle it all," Thorin ran his finger over her lip then gave her a quick peck.

"Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow."

Adela watched him walked down the stairs before she opened the door went into the house. She leaned against the door to close it and at the exact moment the lock clicked in place her stomach growled in hunger.

_Maybe some food will make all of this easier._

She pushed off the door and walked into the kitchen. Ardala was there preparing lunch but she stopped what she was doing when her daughter came in. Adela stood in the doorway and Ardala looked at her meaningfully before opening her arms which Adela went into without a second thought.

"Oh my dear! I am happy for you. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am," Adela said into her mother's shoulder, "but I'm scared too." Tears she did not know she had been holding back began falling down Adela's face and she did nothing to stop them. It has been years since she cried in her mother's arms and it felt good to do so now.

Ardala stroked her daughter's hair. Adela had not sought comfort from her like this in too long and she was happy to provide a shoulder to cry on.

"Where were you all morning?"

"With the prince. We walked about and talked. I went out of the mountain mother...he took me to a balcony. It was beautiful." Adela's voice was rough as tears continued to flow and she sniffled in between words.

"I'm sure it was my love. And that all sounds wonderful. So why are you scared?"

Adela raised her head and looked at her mother's loving face. Ardala wiped some of the tears from her daughter's cheeks with her fingers.

"I'm scared because everything is happening so quickly. I'm scared because all of Erebor will know that we are courting and will be talking about us. I'm scared because...because..." but she did not know how to finish the sentence so she dropped her head back onto her mother's shoulder and continued to cry. Ardala kissed her temple and held her close.

She remembered how nervous she had been when Morvin began courting her. The influx of emotions that came along with a new courtship was unsettling and could break down even the most strong-minded dwarf, so Ardala could only imagine what her daughter was feeling being courted by a Prince of Durin. But if anyone could take the pressure it was Adela. Ardala had no doubt that her daughter's tenacity and strength of character would defeat any doubts or fears she had now. She just needed some time.

"Do you think the Prince really cares about you?"

"I know he does." Adela's voice was smoother now that her crying had died down.

"And do you care about him?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all you need to think about. Forget everything else."

"Easier said than done."

"Very true, but if you let your mind get lost in worry you will miss out on what could actually brings you great happiness."

"Which is what?"

"Prince Thorin of course."

Adela could not stop herself from smiling and fiercely returned her mother's hug.

"You have always been brave darling, and this time will be no different. Trust yourself and trust Prince Thorin. He would not have asked to court you unless his feelings were genuine."

"When did you become such as expert in these matters?"

Ardala put her hands on Adela's shoulders and broke their embrace so they stood facing each other.

"I am your mother, Adela. It is my job to be an expert in everything you are not. Now! Are you hungry? Let me fix you a plate."

Thorin walked back to the Royal Quarters as fast as he could, intent on finding his father and grandfather and informing them of his courtship. He wanted the announcement to be made as soon as possible so that it would be over and done with and he could focus more of his attention on Adela.

Judging by the time he guessed that they had were just finishing lunch and should still be in the dining room. He darted through the antechamber and the main hall and was in the process of heading towards the dining room-

"Thorin! Where have you been all morning?" Dis shouted as she ran out of the main sitting room and jumped onto his back. "We've been looking for you. No one could find you!"

"Oh! Dis!" Thorin coughed when she landed on him. "Don't you think you are getting too old for this?" Thorin loved his sister but she was ten now and getting a bit big to be jumping on him.

"You are strong, you can carry me."

"That doesn't mean that I want to!" Thorin began tickling her knowing that she could not hold on to him when he did so. Sure enough Dis began laughing and loosened her grip on her brother's shoulder, her feet landing on the ground just behind him.

"That's not fair!" Dis argued once she stopped giggling.

"Too bad. Next time don't jump on me," Thorin countered.

Dis stuck out her tongue at him and he was about to return the gesture when his mother stepped out of the room.

"Good afternoon Thorin. I was wondering when we would see you today," Princess Dara smiled at her son as she came towards her children, putting her arm around Dis' shoulder when she was beside her.

"Good afternoon mother."

"Where did you disappear to? Neither Frerin or your father could tell me where you were."

"I had something important to do."

"Oh? All morning?"

"I need to speak with father and the king immediately."

"Well! This matter must be important indeed. But can you not tell _me_ about it before you run off again to find them?" Princess Dara tilted her head slightly to the side. Thorin was unsure what to do. He had always been close but he had never spoken to her about female and he only did so with his father and only when he absolutely had to.

In that moment Thorin found that he was a bit embarrassed to tell his mother (or any member of his family) that he was courting someone, especially because he essentially snuck out of the royal wing that morning to do so. It also did not help that Dis was looking at him with curious eyes.

For some strange reason the prince found it easier to deal with all of Erebor knowing he was courting Adela than his family knowing.

However, as Adela would now be an important part of his life he had to get used to his family being involved in the matter.

"Very well," Thorin relented. "Early this morning I went to-"

"Thorin! There you are!" His father boomed from the end of the hallway where the entrance to the dining room was. Thrain was accompanied by King Thror and Queen Orla as well as Frerin and they were coming towards the trio already assembled.

On days that were not busy the Royal family gathered in the large sitting room after meals to spend some time together away from Court and the public eye. Thorin usually enjoyed this time but in that moment he wanted to speak with only Thrain and Thror about Adela. As there would be no sense in keeping his father and grandfather away from everyone to tell them something that would soon be known to all Thorin realized what he had to do.

_In the name of Mahal! _Thorin heaved a breath. _I must tell them all at once._

"My dear," Princess Dara spoke as she reached for her husband's arm, "Thorin was just about to tell me where he had been all morning. He said it is a matter of great importance. Why don't we all sit down and then he can continue?"

Thorin rolled his eyes which his mother ignored.

Thrain and Dara led the way into the sitting room. Everyone followed suit and where soon seated, their gazes fixed on Thorin who was still standing. Thorin took a minute to look over his grandfather and noted that he appeared to be alert and present. The past few days have been good ones for him.

When he saw that they were all waiting for him to speak he made up his mind not to beat around the bush and just tell them about Adela so his embarrassment before them could be short-lived.

"I am courting someone," he began, his voice shaky. "I asked her yesterday and received her father's permission this morning. That is why I left and where I have been. I met her at the markets during the weekly visits there with father. She is the daughter of the smith who forged me the sword I used during the fights yesterday. You have all seen her. She was the one I was dancing with. And her name is Adela."

There was silence from his family when he concluded his speech and it was not the reaction he expected.

"Well?" He pressed when the silence continued, becoming annoyed.

His family glanced at each other several times, their expressions blank before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Oh Mahal Thorin!" His mother said through laughs. "If you could see your face! Of course we knew you were courting the girl and were with her today! Why else would you have disappeared so early?"

Thorin's mouth dropped.

"Really son," Thrain came over and placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "You were not subtle with your attentions last night and we heard that she was already wearing your bead! I hope you do not take us for such fools that we could not see what was happening."

"When can I meet her Thorin? I want to meet her!" Dis was jumping up and down excitedly at his side.

Thorin was so bewildered by his family's reaction that he could not respond to them for some time. Since he was the eldest and the first of his generation to court he did not know how his family would react to such news but this response was certainly not what he thought would happen.

His grandmother came over and kissed him on the cheek and his grandfather offered him congratulations.

Frerin grasped his brother's shoulder and brought their heads together. "I am happy for you brother."

"If the King approves we will make the announcement today," Thrain suggested.

"You have my approval. When will we meet the lass, Thorin?" Thror inquired. He was happy for his grandson but also wanted to ensure that this female was good enough to potentially marry Thorin. Not every dwarf could enter into the Line of Durin.

"Oh give it some time!" Queen Orla cried out. "There is no need to frighten the girl by summoning her too soon."

Thorin looked gratefully at his grandmother. After today he knew Adela would need more time to adjust to everything.

"Very well. Thorin, you will bring her before us when you think the time is right. Until she is introduced to us, however, she will not be able to come to court. After all, she is not of noble birth."

"I understand my king."

"Then summon the Royal Scribe!" He called to one of the guards at the door. "I will call together the Court and make the announcement before sunset today."

"But for now," Thrain beam, "we will have a toast! Frerin, bring me a bottle of wine!"

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	12. Next Steps

The following two months passed like a blur for Adela.

She saw Thorin almost every day and was finally used to being the center of Erebor's attention. It took some time but she was now able to ignore the eyes that followed them when they walked about the city and she almost had a perfect script memorized for when strangers approached her in an attempt to gain her friendship now that she was being courted by the prince.

In addition to her great increase in notoriety there was also a great increase in how much business came her father's way. After the formal announcement of the courtship every dwarf in the Lonely Mountain wanted a weapon or a piece of armor from Morvin or jewelry designed by Adela. They received so many requests for commissions that they had to create a waiting list. Morvin was overjoyed that his skill was so sought after and Adela was happy to keep busy when she wasn't spending time with Thorin.

Thorin.

Adela laughed at herself whenever she thought back some four months past to the time right before she met the prince on his first visit to the market. She remembered thinking that he was conceited and that he gave off an air of self importance and superiority that was more irritating than noble. She remembered her conversation with Lida where she laughed off the notion of her ever being courted by him. She remembered hating him briefly after a particularly confusing encounter.

But now he made her happy. She still experienced some of Thorin's arrogance and pride but they was only a small part of the royal dwarf. Thorin was serious but could also be playful. He could wear a bare mask as well as she could but Adela knew there was a well of emotion dwelling beneath his icy blue eyes and that he held back around others because he thought it was how a Prince of Durin should act. He took her teasing with stride and humor and sometimes teased back. When they were together he could talk for hours on end about anything he deemed worthy of his time and all Adela had to do was listen. He also treated her like a precious gem, always looking at her with admiring eyes and making sure she wanted for nothing.

Yet as well as their courtship was going they still has their share of arguments. Once the initial novelty of their romance wore off every so often one of them would say something the other did not like or agree with and, being as stubborn and strong-minded as each of them was, almost always an argument ensued.

_"You would like to see the elves?"_

_"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Because they're elves."_

_"Oh stop it Thorin. You have no real reason to hate them. You only say you do because you think you must."_

_"No...I say so because they are elves and not to be trusted. They are selfish and greedy and only care about themselves."_

_"And dwarves are so forthcoming."_

_"You mock your own race?"_

_"I do not mock, I only speak the truth."_

_"You are insulting us by comparing us to those tree dwellers. We are nothing like them."_

_"In most respects no, but we do share some similarities I think."_

_"Adela you cannot be serious."_

_"You do not have to agree with me, Prince."_

_"I not only disagree with you but say that you are wrong."_

_"And I say you are."_

_"If I ask any other dwarf about this they would agree with me."_

_"Maybe some but not all."_

_"All."_

_"Hmm. If King Thranduil ever comes to Erebor again I think I should like to meet him."_

_"Now you are just trying to make me angry."_

_"I was simply speaking my mind Thorin. Not everything is always about you."_

Their arguments ended when one of them walked away from the other in anger or frustration but the separation never lasted long. They always came back to each other and found their way to a truce, neither backing down from their point or belief but both agreeing that their time was better spent in each other's good company instead of arguing.

Thorin's opinion of Adela's art work improved the more he saw of it and as promised he brought her back to the balcony so she could paint the view like she wanted to. In fact, that balcony had quickly become their favorite place to go together when the time of day and the weather allowed, and they found themselves in that spot one winter morning as a light snow was falling.

They were standing and gazing at the white land before them, Adela's back pressed to Thorin's front and his arms were around her in a strong but gentle grip. Both were wearing thick cloaks but Adela could still feel the heat he was giving off through the fabric and fur.

She took a deep breath of the cold air and leaned further into him when she exhaled, content.

Thorin kissed her hair then her temple.

"I think it is time you met the king and queen," he suggested, thinking it was as good a time as ever to bring up the matter. He expected her to tense in his arms but was surprised when she only sighed.

"Yes I suppose it is. I had thought you would have asked sooner."

"I wanted to give you time to adjust, to be certain you were ready."

"And I thank you for that."

"So you will meet them? And the rest of my family?"

"Yes, just say when."

"A week from today. You will dine with us."

"Will anyone else be there?"

"No, just my family. They are eager to know you."

Adela moved her head so that her ear was pressed against his chest.

"What does this signify?"

"Nothing. You already have the King's approval. This is just another formality."

"It seems like there is always a formality."

"That is the way of things for me, yes." Adela smiled at his words. Always about him.

"Are there any other implications to me meeting them? Any other expectations?"

"No, except that after you will be allowed to come to Court as you please."

"Very well. A week from today then."

They fell into silence, Thorin glad Adela was not more averse to the meeting. Even though she had acclimated well to her new status within the kingdom she still did not care for some of the distinctions that came along with it. She thought it silly when dwarves bent their heads slightly when she passed by or when some called her "Lady Adela".

_"I am not a royal and I am not of a noble line. There is no need for their salutations."_

_"They do it out of respect for you as well as for me."_

_"Regardless of why they do it, I think it is unnecessary."_

_"You complain about nothing, Adela."_

He had been worried that while she handled the small things with relative ease and grace meeting his entire family might be more daunting to her. But Thorin should have known that Adela would rise to the challenge when it presented itself. Her determination to overcome any obstacle placed before her was one of the things he loved about her most.

Yes, Thorin could say that he loved Adela, even though their courtship was but two moons old. She was so like him yet so unlike him at the same time he could do nothing else but love her. She could start an angry fire in his heart as easily as she could make him laugh. He could sit with her in silence or talk until the day was gone. She did not treat him like a prince yet he thought better of himself when he was with her. And he desired her, in a way that ached and drove him to the brink of madness when they kissed and when her body was flush against his. But he could wait to have her, just like he could wait to tell her how he felt.

If he were not a prince of the House of Durin it would be simpler. Anyone he courted had the potential of becoming princess and eventually queen of Erebor. Not a word about marriage had passed between them in their short time together but as most courtship eventually lead to a wedding he was sure the thought crossed Adela's mind at one point or another.

He had decided he would not say those words to her until he was certain she would return them and be prepared to accept the consequences that came along with them. Gaining a husband was one thing but an entire kingdom as well was quite another.

They were also so young. Dwarves usually did not marry until they were farther on in life than he and Adela were. There was no need to rush their courtship. There would be plenty of time for them to fall in love and sort everything out.

"The snow is getting heavier," Adela observed, snapping Thorin out of his reverie.

"Do you wish to return inside?"

"No."

Thorin smiled against her hair. He enjoyed how few words needed to pass between them, unlike the other females he knew that chattered endlessly when they were around him. Even during their first few days courting Adela never forced conversation.

"How often do you leave the mountain?"

"More often than most. Farin and I enjoy exploring the land. We recently started taking Frerin with us."

"And what do you do?"

"Nothing really, just wander about, sit around a fire."

"Sounds exciting."

"It can be. Every once in a while we encounter some wild beast. Not too long ago we spotted an pack of orcs that were most likely heading towards Dale."

"What happened?"

"We warned the city guard."

"Did you fight?"

"Farin and I wanted to but didn't. Frerin is too young to fight and we could not send him back to the mountain on his own."

"You had to ensure that the royal line stayed safe?" She smirked.

"Precisely."

"Some would say you are too young to fight yourself, being only 23."

"Maybe so, but I am capable."

"I'm know you are," Adela chuckled. "Just don't do anything foolish next time you venture out."

"I'll do my best."

At that moment Adela shivered as the cold penetrated the layers she was wearing. Thorin felt her body shudder.

"You are cold. We should go back inside."

Adela did not protest and held onto Thorin's arm as he led her back into the mountain.

When Adela returned home that evening she told her parents that she would be meeting the royal family in a week's time. Ardala turned into a frenzy of excitement and after giving her daughter a breathtaking hug she began planning what Adela should wear and what seamstress they should go to with such a task. After all, it wasn't every day that one dined with the King and Queen of Erebor!

Morvin was happy for Adela in a more subdued manner with a kiss on her forehead. He was pleased his daughter was finding happiness with the prince but he still disliked the notion of her being courted. She was his only child after all.

Before Adela headed to bed it was decided by her mother that they would go to the seamstress early in the morning and order a gown. As there was only a week until the dinner they had no time to lose.

Adela would have preferred to go to the market with her father and help him at the store but she knew her mother was right and that she needed a new dress befitting the occasion. Hopefully she would not be stuck standing on a stool and being measured for too long.

The following morning Ardala and Adela were standing in the shop door of an older seamstress by the name of Bila. Ardala had gone to her before for gowns and trusted her service and work.

"Oh! Ardala! Lady Adela!" Bila said when they walked through the door.

"Just Adela," the dwarf requested.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Adela will be dining with the king and queen in a few days time and needs something suitable to wear," Ardala promptly explained with glee. Adela rolled her eyes, wishing the affair could be kept quiet but knowing there was no chance it would.

"Oh my! That is exciting!" Bila could not believe her luck. She would be making a dress that would be worn before King Thror by the female Prince Thorin was courting, possibly the future queen...

"And what were you thinking about lass?"

"I'm not sure, but nothing too..large."

"Why don't you step on here and I can take your measurements, then we'll see what we can come up with," Bila said as she brought a small step stool for Adela to stand on.

A couple of hours later Adela and her mother walked out of the shop with Bila's promise that the gown would be ready in two days time. The seamstress did not usually complete orders on such short notice but considering the client she was willing to make an exception.

Since it was still early enough in the day Adela decided that she would join her father at the store after all. She parted for her mother and walked to the market, as usual ignoring the looks of some of the dwarves she passed by.

When she reached the stall she was surprised to see Lida speaking with her father.

"Lida! Father!" She called out as she approached the pair.

"There you are! Your father was telling me you had gone to the seamstress with your mother and would not be coming today," Lida said as she hugged her friend.

"We had finished earlier than planned," Adela explained as pulled away and greeted her father.

"Why do you need a new gown? You have plenty already."

Adela pulled Lida into the back room before giving an answer. She did not want anyone else around them hearing.

"Thorin wants me to meet his family. I will be dining with them in a few days."

"Adela that's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," she said with a small smile.

"What does this mean?"

"I asked Thorin the same thing. He said it's only a formality and that afterwards I would be able to join him in Court if I wanted."

"Well then, this is a big step."

Adela only nodded, her mind suddenly flooded with thoughts. It _was_ a big step.

"Adela?"

"I'm sorry Lida," she shook her head. "Just lost in thought."

"I can tell. What thoughts?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't really know," Adela breathed out as she looked at the ground.

Lida wanted to pry further but decided against it. She studied Adela's face and could almost see the gears turning in her head so she pushed in another direction.

"Do you at least know what your dress is going to look like?"

Adela looked at her companion with grateful eyes (she knew Lida was holding back questions) and proceeded to tell her what the gown would look like when it was finished.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	13. Questions and Revelations

Thorin paced back and forth restlessly. He was waiting for Adela at the entrance to the Royal Wing and she was several minutes late. He wished he could have gone to her house and walked her over himself but it would have been too much of a spectacle, especially if they walked together through the Upper Quarters to the royal residence. As Adela disliked being the center of attention it was arranged that a servant would be sent to bring her to Thorin.

The prince kept looking at the top of the stairway where she was due to appear at any second. They had not seen each other for several days and he was impatient to be with her again.

As calm as he had been about having Adela meet his family a week ago he now felt anxious nerves pool in the pit of his stomach. He believed that throughout their acquaintance and courtship he had been calm and collected, guiding Adela through the twists and turn of their relationship, but as he waited for her he hoped that he would be able to lean on her during the evening.

She was his One. He loved her and wanted his family to love her too and anything less than complete approval from them would crush him. There was also the matter of his grandfather.

Earlier in the day Thror had one of his outbursts and had been in the most foul of moods since. He had almost decided to not attend the dinner.

Thror had not returned to the Throne Room after lunch to complete the proceedings for the day and when Thorin and Thrain went to look for him they ended up finding him the Treasure Vault sifting through a small mountain of gold and jewels. When they tried speaking to him he yelled at them to leave him and his treasure be. It took a long time and great patience and effort but the princes were able to talk the king out of his possessive trance and Thror was able to return to his duties of his own volition, but Thorin had to admit that it was the worst incident to date. When he was speaking to his grandfather he saw nothing in his eyes other than anger and greed. It was a look he hoped to never see again but had a terrible feeling that he would.

He stopped his mind from racing through such unpleasant thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

The top of Adela's head appeared steadily followed by the rest of her and Thorin almost forget how to breathe. He completely disregarded the servant that was with her and when she came to stand before him he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He needed to feel her against him, to taste her sweet lips. The servant, embarrassed, bowed briefly before shuffling away.

The kiss lasted longer than it should have considering that they were not within the confines of the Royal Wing yet but neither of them cared. Adela melted into his arms and returned the kiss with equal passion, parting her lips and granting him entrance into her mouth. Thorin held her impossibly tight against him as he fought the urge to carry her to his chambers, rip off the gown she was wearing and forgo the dinner all together. All of his previous musings fled from his head now that she was there.

When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against one another.

"I take it that you missed me?" Adela breathed.

"More than you know," he breathed back. "Words cannot describe how beautiful you look." He could not get enough of the vision she made in her elaborate golden-orange gown. It hugged her body flawlessly, dipping below her collarbone just enough to show the top of her breasts while following the curves of her waist and hips in a tantalizingly subtle way. Her hair was gathered in a woven braid and she wore a pair of gold earrings he gifted her a couple of weeks earlier.

"So the dress has earned your approval?"

Thorin bit his tongue to keep himself from repeating his earlier thoughts regarding her dress out loud and instead kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry for being late. My mother and Lida wouldn't let me leave."

"Why not?" He asked as he took her hand and walked her to the large doors of beyond which lay their destination.

"Every time I tried to walk out the door they pulled me back convinced that there was something missing."

"I can assure you, you look perfect," Thorin said as he swung the doors open.

"Such compliments," Adela replied with a chuckle as Thorin placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her inside the Royal Wing. They quickly walked through the antechamber and into the Main Hall.

Adela slowed her steps to take in her surroundings and Thorin mirrored her pace beside her. The long and wide hallway had high ceilings but was very well lit, large chandeliers shedding light on the rich banners and tapestries and illuminating the paintings of past kings of the Line of Durin that hung on the shiny stone walls. As they walked through the room on thick, blue carpet Adela looked at the faces and only recognized that of King Thror. As there was plenty of room left on the wall she found the place where Thorin's portrait would hang when he was king, just a spot over from his grandfather, and she had a fleeting thought that perhaps she could be the one to paint it.

When they were close to the end of the hall Thorin paused some steps before a door behind which Adela could hear voices.

He took her hands in his and kissed them then looked at her, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say.

"Thorin? What is it?"

"I'm…nervous," he admitted sheepishly after a pause. Adela gave him a warm smile.

"I understand. I was nervous too when you asked me about this but not anymore. It will all be well tonight," she reassured him softly.

During the week leading up to the dinner Adela realized that if there really was any disapproval from the royals' side regarding her and Thorin's courtship they would have already voiced it and since they hadn't she had no reason to be concerned. She also came to accept that it was just a dinner like Thorin had said and not anything more. Their courtship only progressed according to their wishes and formalities of any sort had no effect on them.

Thorin returned her smile and kissed her hands again, relieved that she gave him the support he had hoped for but his eyes still showed traces of his apprehension that Adela did not miss. He wished he could just tell her everything that was on his mind but knew he could not.

"You are still worried," she observed, concern in her voice. "Why?"

Thorin let out a long breath, uncertain how much he should say to her. How could he tell her the reasons behind his concern? He did not have the time to tell her about everything going on with Thror and he had already decided against telling her the depth of his affections.

But when Adela tiled her head and looked at him with affection shining in her green eyes he could not stop the words spilling out of his mouth.

"I love you." Thorin felt like he had shouted the words when they in fact came out in just above a whisper.

Adela's eyes grew wide at his declaration. She was not prepared for it. Her stomach dropped and her heart began to beat faster.

Thorin saw her shock but could not move as he was scared that any motion on his part would shatter the already fragile moment. He felt like such a fool.

Adela attempted to get her breathing and her mind under control.

Thorin loved her.

She knew their courtship would lead down this path eventually but she had not predicted that it would be so soon. Her feelings for him were strong but she had not asked herself if she loved him yet. Telling him right then that she loved him too would not be a lie but she was also not certain it would be the truth. She did not know what to do.

Thorin could see her thinking as she furrowed her brow and the longer she was silent the more uneasy he became. She swallowed hard then opened her mouth to speak after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thorin I-"

At that moment the door to the dining room opened with a bang and Dis burst out.

"Frerin you were right! They're right here!"

Thorin looked back and forth between Adela and his sister, wishing Dis didn't have the timing that she did and that his brother's hearing wasn't as acute as it was.

"You are Adela!" Dis said with excitement.

Adela did not want to leave the conversation between her and Thorin unfinished but she could see the royals looking at them expectantly from within the room. She gave Thorin an apologetic, somewhat pained look then turned her attention to his little sister.

"Yes, I'm Adela. And you must be Princess Dis," she said sweetly.

"Come on! Everyone wants to meet you!" Dis grabbed Adela's hand and pulled her into the private dining room.

Thorin watched the pair with a blank face before following suit. He had wanted to kick himself the moment those fateful words came out of his mouth but now there was nothing he could do. He had told Adela that he loved her and now he had to wait all evening to find out whether or not she was going to say that she loved him too before Dis interrupted. At least he had not also told her about Thror. That would have been too much for her to take in on such short notice.

The royals had not yet taken their seats at the table as they had been waiting for the couple so when Adela and Dis approached they all moved towards her. Frerin walked over from his spot in front of the fireplace and stood beside his mother and father as Dis let go of Adela's hand and did the same. The King and Queen stood at the head of the group and Adela curtsied low to the ground and stayed in that position when she was before them.

She could hear Thorin walk up and stop behind her. Her thoughts regarding what he had said a mere minute before were still swimming in head and she was very aware of the seven pairs of eyes watching her but Adela did not falter. When she awoke that morning she made the decision to treat the dinner like any other occasion. Once the formal introductions were over she was determined to act like herself and not become distracted by the fact that she was dining with the members of the House of Durin. Whether or not she would succeed was yet to be seen.

When no one spoke for a long moment Adela lifted her chin. Everyone was smiling at her except for Thror, whose eyes were on her but it looked more like he was staring through her instead if at her. Queen Orla looked back and forth between her husband and Adela several times then gave Thorin a quick look, which Adela did not see as she kept her gaze on the king, expecting him to address her.

"Adela, daughter of Morvin. Welcome. We have heard much about you. As you know I am Queen Orla, and King Thror is pleased to meet you as well," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Thror jerked his head in his wife's direction briefly but said nothing, still appearing to be distracted by something. Adela looked at the king curiously for a moment then turned her attention to the queen.

"Come," Orla gestured for Adela to rise.

Adela did as requested and felt Thorin's hand come to rest on the small of her back. He hoped that she had not perceived his grandfather's agitation as he shifted his stance towards his parents.

"Mother, father. This is Adela."

Prince Thrain and Princess Dara stepped forward and Adela curtsied to them.

"So we finally meet," Princess's Dara said with a smile. Frerin stood right behind her and gave Adela shy nod. Dis was holding her mother's hand and grinning.

"It is good to have you here now after all this time lass," Thrain said merrily. "We were beginning to wonder if Thorin would ever bring you to us."

Thorin increased the pressure of his hand on her back.

"Thank you, your highnesses. I am glad to make your acquaintance as well and I apologize this meeting has taken so long. I must admit that it was me and not Thorin who was the cause of the delay," Adela said lightly.

"Oh? And why did you stall, if I may ask?" Orla inquired.

"As queen you may ask anything you like," Adela said boldly, smiling. "And in this case I will be happy to answer."

The statement grabbed Thror's attention somewhat and everyone raised their eyebrows at Adela's choice of words. Thorin's lip twitched. He was glad she was being herself with no reservations.

"Pray tell then," Queen Orla urged.

"I did not want to meet all of you until our courtship was secure. There was no need for me to know you until I knew Thorin."

"Well said," Orla praised and nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Now, you must be hungry. Let us sit down."

Thorin's parents and siblings sat down first followed by him and Adela. The King and Queen were next at the head of the table and Adela did not miss how Orla subtly directed Thror through the motions and how the King did not appear too eager to sit down for dinner.

Adela frowned a little. She hoped his apparent displeasure was not because of her.

Thorin saw her frown and squeezed her hand under the table after they say down. Adela laced her fingers through his and squeezed back.

The rest of the evening passed by without much incident. Adela was lively and charming and easily carried on conversations. The only shortcoming was the king's sour disposition that she ignored for the most part but could not help being slightly troubled by. She would have to ask Thorin about it later.

At times she felt him tense beside her and whenever he did she would place her hand on his knee and caress gently. The first time Adela did this Thorin almost jumped at her touch but the second and third time he almost instantly relaxed when he felt her hand. He wanted dinner to be over so he could have some time alone with her again. They had much to talk about.

Dessert could not come soon enough in Thorin's opinion and once everyone's plates were cleared the prince did not hesitate to stand and take Adela's hand in his.

"It is getting late. I think it is time I walked Adela home," he stated, his firm tone full of determination.

His mother and father smiled, not surprised that their son was so eager to be alone with Adela. She was beautiful, witty and smart. If they had any doubts about the success of Thorin's courtship they were now completely gone. It was also in Adela's favor that Dis liked her very much and that Frerin, usually shy and reserved, spoke to her with ease after meeting her only a couple of hours before.

"Yes, it is time to retire," Thror shocked everyone with his gruff comment. He then briskly got up from his seat and left the room without so much as a backwards glance. The royals' faces dropped at the king's abrupt departure. Thorin almost groaned at loud and Adela tried not to take the king's action personally but she found it difficult to do.

Orla recovered quicker than anyone else and stood up at the head of the table.

"Yes Thorin, you should bring her home. Adela, it was wonderful to meet you. I hope we have this pleasure repeated again many more times," she said, her tone dignified. She would speak to her husband about his behavior later when he wasn't in such a state.

"Thank you, your majesty. I hope so too," Adela gave a small bow. She then said her farewells to everyone and allowed Thorin to lead her out of the dining room.

They were just about to exit the room when Dis called out.

"Adela! Come back soon!"

Adela looked back at the little dwarfing and her heart melted a little. This was the reason she loved children; they could find a way to brighten up any sad mood.

"I will Princess Dis, I promise." Adela gave the little dwarf the best smile she could manage and proceeded to walk out of the door Thorin was holding open for her.

The two walked towards the exit of the Royal Wing without speaking until Thorin paused at the entrance to what looked like a sitting room. Adela took the hint and stepped into the space, knowing they had to talk.

Thorin closed the door behind him then watched as Adela took in the room. She turned to face him sooner than he had hoped for Thorin had not yet figured out what conversation to have with her. She no doubt had questions about his grandfather but he would prefer to discuss what he had said to her before dinner even started. Knowing her to be forward and curious he decided to speak first so she would not have the chance to pursue the line of questioning she had undoubtedly already planned out.

"Come here," he said lowly. Adela went willingly and wrapped her arms around his waist as he brought his around her back and shoulders. She pressed her cheek against his chest and could hear his heart beating through his clothes.

"I meant what I said earlier. I do love you," he said quietly into her hair.

"I never doubted it." Adela understood that Thorin chose to discuss them over his grandfather and went along with it. After all, it was the more important discussion, and she had firmly made up her mind during dinner as to what her part in it would be.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. It just popped out."

"You didn't startle me." She lifted her head from his chest so she could look in his eyes. They were speaking in low voices and their embrace was tight.

"It seemed like I did. You didn't say anything for a long time."

"I didn't want to say the wrong thing," she explained.

"What _were_ you going to say before Dis opened the door?"

"I honestly don't remember Thorin." She dropped her gaze and began playing with the fabric of his tunic, her nerves about her plan getting harder to contain.

"Do you have anything to say now?" He asked as he tilted her chin up with his fingers. Thorin knew he was pushing but he needed to know how she felt.

"I had thought about it during dinner." Her voice was just above a whisper as his gaze swept over her face on which he saw traces of anxiety.

"And?" His heart began to beat faster as he waited for her answer.

Adela did not rethink her decision and almost knocked Thorin off his feet when she pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely. Thorin groaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth and his hands slipped down her body to cup her bottom and pull her against him.

They continued to kiss as Adela pushed him backwards and when the back of his knees hit one of the large sofas they fell onto it together. Thorin landed in a sitting position as Adela straddled his lap, their mouths never leaving each other. Thorin tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth harder against his as Adela ran her hands up and down his chest roughly. She moaned when she felt his hardness press against her pelvis. As aroused as she was Adela could not stop her nerves from penetrating her core but she would not turn back now. His body was hard and hot against hers and she kept her hands as steady as she could while she touched him.

Thorin almost lost control when Adela sat up on her knees slightly and her brought her small hand down to press against his hardening length. He broke the kiss and reached down to pull her hand away. He was already close to snapping and they always stopped when passion and desire became too high.

So he was shocked and moaned loudly when Adela pushed his intruding hand away with her free one and leaned down to kiss him again. She did not know where this boldness on her part was coming from but was grateful for it. They had never done more than kiss and caress but she had never touched him how she was now so she took the sounds he was making as encouragement and did what felt natural.

Thorin's hips bucked harshly as she continued to caress him through his trousers and he could not prevent his own hands from sliding up her sides to cup her breasts. The gasp that left her mouth aroused him even more and he spoke before his mind was completely flooded with lust.

"Adela, we need to stop," Thorin panted out in between kisses.

"No," she said against his lips, her hand never ceasing its ministrations.

"No?" Thorin rasped out, barely able to form the word. She was driving him mad with desire.

"No." Adela moved her mouth away from his and brought it to his ear. " I don't want to stop this time," she murmured and heard him suck in a sharp breath.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	14. First Time

_This chapter contains content for mature adults. If this is not your cup of tea fell free to skip right ahead! You won't miss any plot points!_

**_Again, the content bellow is rated M!_**

* * *

Thorin thought he had misheard her words through the haze of desire engulfing him. Did she really say that she didn't want to stop? Before he did anything else he had to make sure.

As hard as it was for him to do Thorin grasped the small hand that was making his blood burn and moved it away from him. He then sat up straight and with his other hand pushed gently on her shoulder so she was sitting up too.

He almost forgot what his purpose was in stopping their activities when he looked up at her.

Adela's cheeks were flushed a red that matched her parted, swollen lips. Her chest was rising with quick, small pants and her eyes were dark with passion. Her hair was slightly disheveled from when his hands ran through it barely a minute ago and one of the sleeves of her dress was out of place revealing the top of her smooth, delicate shoulder.

She was looking at him expectantly and Thorin could feel the tension in her body as she sat in his lap.

"Adela, are you sure?" His voice was rough with arousal.

"Yes," she assured him in low whisper, her own voice shaky with desire.

"We do not have to. We can wait-"

"Thorin, I don't want to wait anymore," Adela said firmly as she pulled her hand away from his grasp and placed her palms on his chest. "I want this." She gave him a quick and searing kiss. "I want you."

Without wasting a second Thorin stood up with her in his arms and kissed her fiercely before putting her down and practically running out of the room with her hand in his. Adela followed on quick feet and within minutes they came up on a pair of large wooden doors that Thorin swung open with little effort then shut behind them with a soft thud. Adela heard him flip the lock on the door as she looked about the room and quickly realized that she was in Thorin's private chambers.

She turned to look at him and felt a jolt of arousal run through her from the way he was looking at her. Deciding that she wanted some control in a situation that was unfamiliar to her, Adela gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile then moved towards his bedroom. She heard Thorin let out a strained noise behind her followed by the sound of his heavy steps on the stone floor.

When Adela reached his bed she didn't have the chance to turn around before his hands came to rest on her hips and he pulled her back into him.

"This is what you do to me... what you've done to me every time we've been together." Adela jumped when she heard his voice in her ear and felt his hot breath on her neck. She could feel his erection press against her lower back and her arousal spiked. His beard was scratching her collarbone and the sensation sent shivers running through her. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder and brought her hands to rest on his forearms.

Thorin trailed small kisses along her neck while his hands traveled slowly from her hips up to her flat stomach and all the way up to cup her full breasts. Adela gasped when his warm hands began kneading her and she threw her hands up to plunge her fingers through his hair so she could pull his mouth to hers. When their lips met Thorin groaned into her mouth and increased his grip on her soft flesh. Adela moaned in response and arched her back, pushing more of herself into his palms.

As much as he liked their current state Thorin needed to feel her skin against his. He broke their kiss and removed his hands from her body. He chuckled lowly when Adela gave a small sigh of protest at the loss of his touch.

Still behind her he gathered all of her hair to one side and slowly began tugging at the laces of her dress.

"Wait," Adela turned around and took hold of his wrists. Thorin froze, afraid that he had moved too quickly. "I want to see you first," she whispered.

Thorin could only nod as he dropped his arms to hang at his sides and kicked his boots off. Adela began undoing the laces of his tunic and Thorin watched her movements, mesmerized. When enough of the laces were loose she took hold of the fabric and pulled it up his body. Thorin lifted his arms so she could slip it off him.

Adela, remembering how he looked with his shirt off on Durin's Day, was eager to see his broad shoulders and muscular torso again. After she dropped his garment on the floor hers hands found their way onto his pecs. Her breathing was heavy as she explored his the solid planes of his body and she could feel his muscles clench beneath her fingers.

Thorin thought he would come undone then and there. Her hands was leaving a trail of fire across his skin and he wanted to touch her the way she was touching him. But he held himself back. He wanted Adela to control the pace as much as she could so that her memory of their first coupling would hold only pleasure. He wanted her to want him again.

He stood in place as Adela continued to glide her hands over his chest and stomach. When her hands went below his hips and began pulling at the waistband of his trousers Thorin inhaled a ragged breath and his fists clenched.

Adela hesitated for a moment before loosening his pants and dragging them down his legs. Thorin stepped out of them obediently and Adela took a step back to take in his entire, naked form.

His legs were as muscular and thick as the rest of him and the line of dark hair that began at his chest ran down past his navel and ended in a dark patch of curls between his legs. Adela stared at his erection for a long moment, knowing the process and wondering how she would be able to accommodate his thick length. The nerves that earlier were swallowed were desire were steadily returning.

Thorin saw tension slip back into her body as she looked at him and took action. He stepped to her and pulled her into a kiss, his hands cupping her face and his lips and tongue gentler than before.

Adela relaxed into his mouth but tensed slightly when Thorin moved his hands behind her and began undoing the laces in the back of her dress. She did not stop him this time, however, and the gown began slackening around her body until Thorin pushed it down. He stepped back just like she had and drank in the sight of her.

Adela felt exposed and shivered while Thorin looked up her up and down with dark eyes but she did not cover herself.

"You are stunning," Thorin said, his voice coated with desire. She looked better than he could have imagined, her legs shapely, her hips round and her breasts lush ad full. He stared at her a few more seconds before smoothly picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Adela gave a yelp when her feel left the floor but the sound died in her throat when her skin came in contact with Thorin's.

He gently placed her on his bed and stretched out beside her, one arm winding around her waist while the other slide under her neck and as he kissed her again. Slowly, Thorin moved their bodies together so they were pressed against one another. Adela was quivering in his arms and he hoped she was not fearful of what was to happened. He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked deeply into her eyes. He saw the smallest amount of trepidation but much more than that he saw desire.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Adela did not have to think about it.

Keeping himself propped on one arm Thorin released her waist and ran his thumb across her lower lip then trailed his fingers along her chin. He skimmed the length of her neck and increased pressure when his hand was between her breasts. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and she inhaled sharply when his palm covered one of the soft mounds. He worked her leisurely and watched her face for her reaction. Adela closed her eyes, taking in the new sensations Thorin was creating as liquid heat pooled between her legs.

Still braced on his arm Thorin leaned down to kiss, her meanwhile releasing the breast he had been caressing and snaking down her body, pausing at her pelvis and circling her hipbone with his thumb.

Adela jerked involuntarily and Thorin gave a low chuckle. She shot him a look but when his fingers continued their teasing Adela let her eyes fall shut again. Ever so slowly she could feel his fingers go lower and lower until, with the slightest of pressure, Thorin ran them across the sensitive spot between her legs. Adela's hips lifted off the bed and she pushed her head into the pillow, unable to look at Thorin while he touched her. His fingers swiped again with a little more force and Adela gasped as they parted her folds and moved around the slickness between them.

Thorin groaned when he felt how wet she already was. He was becoming incredibly aroused just watching her react to him. When they started he knew he would not last long but now he was beginning to worry he would lose control before he was even inside her.

Her breath was coming in fast, short pants now and Thorin decided she was ready for the next step. He lowered his mouth to plant soft kisses on her neck as he brought his thumb to her clit and circled it while one finger slide smoothly inside of her.

Adela's entire body became rigid at the penetration and she buried her face in Thorin's shoulder.

"Try to relax. It will get better," Thorin tried to sooth her as his fingers slowly moved in and out of her. After several strokes Adela let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed on the bed, allowing the pleasure Thorin was giving her take over her senses. She grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss while his fingers continued to work her. After several minutes she was writhing beneath him and soft noises of pleasure she was making made it almost impossible for Thorin to concentrate.

Adela whimpered when he pulled his fingers out and her eyes shot open when he pushed her legs apart and settled on his knees between them. She lowered her gaze to his erection and swallowed hard. Thorin lowered his body onto her and his face hovered a mere inch above hers. His hands landed on either side of her head and she gripped his shoulders when he pressed against her.

"This will hurt," he warned gently.

"I know," she gave a small, nervous smile. Thorin returned the gesture but he also knew that her pain, at least initially, would be significant. She had been extremely tight around his fingers and he was harder than he'd ever been. It also did not help that she was overall a small female and he was bigger than an average male dwarf.

Adela saw concern cross his face and moved a hand to cup his face.

"Thorin," she whispered, "I want you." The pleasure and lust he had already stirred in her told Adela that she wanted him inside her regardless of what pain she would feel in the beginning. If his fingers could give her the pleasure they did she was certain he could give her more once he was inside her and she was used to it.

He grunted at her words and lowered his forehead to rest against hers. He lowered his hand to position himself at her entrance then quickly brought it back to its position on the pillow.

Little but little he pushed into her. She was wet enough but her virgin body still tried to resist the intrusion. Adela dug her fingers as he pushed deeper. He was stretching her and all she felt was pain and discomfort at the foreign feeling. Thorin paused for a second when he felt a thin wall of resistance and he winced when Adela hissed in pain as he pushed past it. A small tear spilled out of the corner of her eye but her gaze never left his. Thorin pushed the last bit until he was completely sheathed inside of her and stopped moving, giving her some time to adjust to him while savoring the almost agonizing pleasure of having her wrapped around him. He kissed her and brought his fingers down to stroke her clit in an attempt to dissipate her pain and increase her pleasure again. His muscles were taunt and his body was shaking above her and she felt so good he felt like he would explode. Thorin was desperate to move, desperate to take her hard and fast but he waited until he was sure she could handle it.

Adela welcomed his gestures and eagerly kissed him back as tension left her body. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his back as he touched her and when Thorin felt like she was ready he slowly pulled out of her then thrust back in. Their moans mingled together as he kept moving and soon the pain that Adela felt was overcome by the delicious friction of him sliding in and out of her. Thorin felt his release coming on and he hooked his hand under one of her knees and wrapped her leg around his waist so he could move deeper. Adela released a guttural moan at the shift and Thorin could hold back no longer. He gripped her hip with one hand while the other fisted in the pillow and with several more hard thrusts he exploded inside her.

He collapsed on her and Adela hugged him close, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. After a minute Thorin rolled off her and pulled the covers around them. He then wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her to him. Adela nuzzled his neck and as Thorin drew large, lazy circles on her back.

"So that's what all the fuss is about?" Adela mumbled. Thorin let out a laugh at her words and kissed the top of her head.

"You never cease to amaze me. Next time will be much better for you, I promise." Thorin paused then, realizing what he had said. "Will there be a next time?" He asked into her hair.

Adela held back a smirk, finding his uncertainty adorable. One would think it had been his first time and not hers. She raised herself off her nook in his arms and kissed him deeply.

When they pulled apart she looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you too, Thorin. And there better be a next time."

A huge grin split Thorin's face and he laughed again as he hauled her on top of him.

"You mean that?"

"You know I do."

"Then say it again."

Adela thought he was being silly but indulged him anyway. "I love you."

"I love you too. And You are mine now. Completely mine," Thorin said as he took hold of the his courting bead in her hair and rolled it between his fingers. "Mizime. Sanmizime," he said as he looked at the bead then at her.

Adela smiled at the endearment and lowered her head onto his chest. He brought his arms around her waist and held her close, no more words spoken as they fell asleep.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


	15. The Morning After

She felt warm. And content.

Without opening her eyes, Adela stirred under the heavy covers and burrowed deeper into the soft pillow. Her body was awake but her mind was still asleep and she did not realize right away that she was not in her own bedroom... until she felt a strong arm tugging at her waist and a hot breath falling upon her neck.

Adela's eyes flew open and she controlled the sudden urge running through her limbs to bolt upright. The night before returned to her memory in a single, massive wave that explained why she was now sleeping naked with Thorin in his bed. A blush crept up her neck as she recalled how Thorin looked hovering above her and how he felt inside her. Even though it had been new and somewhat painful at the start, being with Thorin in such a way had felt right. And it had felt good too, much better than she had expected. And Thorin told her it could be even better.

With a steadying breath and a small smile she turned over to look at the dwarf she loved.

He was still asleep but his hold on her was possessive and strong. She remembered the words he said to her before they drifted to sleep... "_you are mine now...sanmizime_".

She belonged to him now and there was no turning back. Dwarves were a protective and jealous people. They guarded their most precious treasure with ferocity and Thorin was a prime example of that, and Adela knew how now that Thorin had her body and her heart, his claim over her would be complete. This made her heart soar with joy because she was as much his as he was hers. She had given herself to him but only after he offered his heart first.

Adela smiled again as she traced the outline of Thorin's face. He looked so handsome, even in sleep. A few strands of hair were strewn across his face and she pushed them away, resting his palm on the top of his head.

Then a thought hit her.

The head that she was caressing lovingly wore a crown. Once she and Thorin married -which now they undoubtedly would be- her head would bear a crown as well. She would be queen of Erebor one day.

Her heart skipped a beat. Adela pulled her hand back and rolled to face away from him in one swift, abrupt movement. She had thought of that possibility before but only in the form of vague visions in her head; now that it was a certainty her mind could not quite comprehend the prospect of becoming queen.

But she did not have long to process her revelation. Adela's jerky movements woke Thorin and it only took him a moment to remember whose soft, inviting body was in his arms. Happiness overcame him that the past night had not been a dream and that she was still there with him.

Thorin had not expected taking Adela to his bed after she met his family but he was not complaining. He had been longing for her for so long and the reality of his months of dreaming had not been disappointing; she had trusted him so openly and her body responded to him so easily. Thinking about how she looked beneath him and the sounds she had made sent a hot jolt of desire through him. He wanted her again, badly, and he wanted to give her the same pleasure she had given him.

But first, he had to make sure that she was not in any pain. Thorin would not admit it to her but he felt a strong sense of male pride that he had been the first to bed her. The first and the only.

Thorin shook his head at his juvenile thoughts then focused his attention back at the beauty laying beside him. He thought he had felt her move.

He propped himself on one arm and gently ran the other up and down her bare arm.

"Adela?" he asked quietly, unsure whether she was awake or not. Suddenly he was worried that she might be regretting the previous night.

Not wanting him to think she was upset because of what happened between them Adela composed herself. Pushing away the overwhelming thoughts from her head, she turned over again but this time Thorin's loving gaze was there to greet her. She returned his smile but only for a second before Thorin's lips found hers as both of his arms snaked around her and brought her body against his.

Adela moaned loudly, not used to the feel of his naked form but loving the plains of Thorin's hard muscles and hot skin. With instant lust coursing through her veins she ran up hands over as much of him as she could reach and she felt him quickly hardening against her thigh. She wanted the pleasure he gave her last night and more. She wanted to know what he meant when he said that the next time they came together it would be better for her.

Thorin broken their kiss and looked at her with dark eyes.

"You are not in pain?"

Adela shook her head and kissed him again. She was a bit sore but the fire burning inside her was so strong that she did not care. All she knew was that she needed Thorin to fuel it more.

He pulled his lips away from hers once more and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I want you again love," he said huskily. "I need you again."

"Yes," came her soft whisper and once again Thorin had to use every ounce of self control not to come undone that moment.

Adela figured they would go into the same position as they did last night so she moved to lay on her back, but Thorin had other plans.

Instead of rolling on top of her he grasped her hips and rolled the two of them so that he was on the bottom.

Adela did not comprehend what was happening until she was sitting up, straddling his hips. She froze on top of him, unsure of what to do next. Thorin appeared to be in no hurry and took a long minute to stare at her naked body while he lightly rested his hands on her waist. Adela felt self-conscious under his gaze but the appreciative way his eyes roamed over her kept her from covering herself.

Thorin felt the tension in her body once his eyes got their fill of her and he brought his rough hands to her delicate ones which she was using to support herself against his chest.

"You are so beautiful," he said thickly as he brought one of her palms to his lips so he could press a kiss to its center. Adela blushed under the praise.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied shyly. Thorin chuckled, relieved that she seemed to be relaxing. He lifted his fingers and ran them lightly over her lips then along her jaw and into her hair. He then pulled her down to him and caught her lips in soft kiss, slow and luxurious. They had the whole morning together, and Thorin planned on spending it in bed with her, doing his best to make her call out his name in pleasure-

"Thorin! It's two hours past dawn! Don't you think it's time you got your lazy ass out-" Farin loudly burst through the bedroom door without announcement but stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the scene before him.

"Farin! Get out!" Thorin yelled at his friend while roughly pulling as much of the covers as he could around himself and Adela then rolling them onto their sides.

Adela was mortified, and her horror increased all the more when Farin began laughing.

"Well, this would certainly explain why you weren't in training this morning!"

"FARIN! OUT!"

"I'm going, not to worry. I'll just be in the other room. We need to talk Thorin, but just promise me you'll out on some clothes?" he rambled, a laugh clearly still caught in his voice. He walked back to the door and was half way out of the room with his hand on the handle when he turned back with a smirk. "Oh, and good morning to you, Adela. I trust you slept well?" He said as he shut the bedroom door, his laughter ringing in the air.

Adela buried her face into the pillow as much as she could, her face turning crimson as she groaned in embarrassment.

"I apologize, mizime," Thorin murmured as he tried to pry the covers away so he could see her face. "He is an ass but we can trust him."

"What if someone finds out? People will talk and my parents would hear the gossip..." Her voice was muffled by the blankets but Thorin could hear the distress that heavily coated her words.

"Farin will not say a word to anyone. This is between you and I. What we do within our courtship is no one else's concern."

"If you weren't a prince that would be true."

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but he had no reply. She was right.

"Adela my love, Farin is my closet friend. He would not betray me in such a way, or you for that matter. Please trust me on this."

"Do you promise?" He barely heard her soft questions through the layers of fabric.

"Yes, I promise. I'm going to talk with him but it will be short." Thorin saw Adela release her tight grip on the covers so he pulled them away from her and brought her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"Don't be embarrassed love. If anything he was jealous," Thorin said with a wink hoping his teasing would help her relax. His words were followed by sharp smack of a hand against his shoulder.

Thorin hopped out of bed and quickly before Adela swung at him again, happy that she was acting playful with him. He hastily pulled a tunic and trousers on before stepping out of the bedroom and shutting the door softly behind him, but not before giving her one last smile.

Adela released a heavy breath. The initial wave of embarrassment at being discovered had worn off but some uneasiness lingered.

Of course it was Farin who discovered them. She wondered how long he would hold this over her head.

Since her courtship with Thorin began she had become good friends with the noble dwarf and she actually enjoyed his company, most of the time. He was a relentless tease and rarely took anything seriously but he was witty, good natured and smart, and it was clear to everyone that he cared for Thorin like a brother.

_Thorin's right, _she thought to herself. _Farin would not say anything. He will just find some secretive way to tease us._

He always treated Adela with deference and respect but could not help himself from flirting with her from time to time, if only to get a rise out of Thorin. She usually saw him at the training grounds when she went to watch Thorin practice some mornings and he would sometimes join them for a meal if he wasn't otherwise engaged.

She knew she could trust him and that her doubts were there only because of the shock of his appearance, but her mind had to fight hard to keep the fear of rumors about her and Thorin spreading around Erebor from penetrating her thoughts.

_Everything will be well_, she told herself.

She inhaled a long breath and took her moment of solitude to languidly stretch out in the bed.

The sheets were soft and warm. She wrapped them around herself tightly then sat up on the mattress. She surveyed the room around her -as she did not have an opportunity to do so the previous night- and thought that it suited Thorin very much. There was not an abundance of furniture in the but it was enough to fill the room without making it overstuffed. The large, dark wood four-poster bed stood against the middle of the back wall of the large, square room and the bedding was of deep blue. A wardrobe made of the same wood was to the left and a spacious desk on the right, on top of which there were many scattered letters and scrolls. Next to it was a short but wide bookcase filled with an assortment of volumes. Some steps beside the bookcase there was a fireplace with two plush chairs facing it and a fur rug on the floor. Opposite of the fireplace there was a handsome weapons rack, and currently stored on it were a pair of battle axes and the sword Thorin had commissioned from her father.

Adela allowed herself to relax as she fell back down on the mattress and inhaled the scent Thorin left behind. Hopefully Farin would be off already and Thorin could return to bed and finish what they had started. That would definitely help her take her mind off her worries...

Thorin knew that Farin would try to prolong his stay as much as possible for the sole purpose of irritating the prince but he also knew he could not dismiss his friend without giving him at least a few minutes of his time and without making sure he remained discrete, for Adela's sake. What she said about gossip worried him. He did not want her to be unhappy.

"So, you couldn't keep your hands off her any longer, aye?" Farin said after Thorin shut the door to his bedroom.

"Mind your business Farin. I don't have to explain myself to you," Thorin warned but there was a hint of humor coloring his tone and the smallest of smiles found its way to his face. Farin did not miss it.

"Is that a blush I detect, my prince?"

"One more word like that out of you and I'll send you into exile for a month." The threat came and went without acknowledgement from the offending party. Thorin walked across the room and poured himself a cup of water from a jug sitting on a counter in the corner then sat down in his chair by the table that occupied the center of the room. Farin followed his friend's lead and took a seat as well.

"I'd drink more of that if I were you. I'm guessing you have a lot more exercising to do this morn-"

"What did you want Farin?" Thorin asked casually but firmly. He wanted to return to Adela as soon as possible.

"For one thing, you did not come to the training grounds this morning which is most unusual for you. Second, I wanted to know whether your absence was in some way related to the fact that a certain lovely lady dined with your family last night. At first I was worried that you were absent this morning because something had gone horribly wrong... but clearly I was mistaken," he concluded with a smirk.

Thorin thought about his words for a moment before answering.

"Before I say anything else on the matter, you must promise me complete discretion. Not a word or joke about this leave this room." There was a command, not a request.

"Of course not. I'm not _that _inconsiderate."

Thorin nodded.

"As I was saying, I'm guessing dinner and the rest of the evening went splendidly."

"For the most part."

"Only for the most part?" Farin raised an eyebrow.

"During dinner, the king was barely present. The moment the meal was over he walked out without a word. I don't think he acknowledged Adela once," Thorin explained.

"I see." There was a short pause. "But everything went well in there?" He pointed to the bedroom with an impish twinkle in his eyes and mischief in his tone.

Thorin was about to reply with something stern but then decided against it. Farin was right. He should not let anxiety about his grandfather's behavior creep into his mind, at least not right now. The love of his life was in his bed waiting for him. And she seemed as eager to have him again as he was to have her. Putting his worry and concerns aside, Thorin decided to deal with them later.

Without offering Farin a reply he downed the last of his water and stood up.

"Unless there was anything pressing you needed to speak to me about, you may take your leave. If you see my father please inform him that I will be along later on."

"How much later?" Farin inquired with a wide grin. Thorin still offered no answer and went towards his bedroom.

"Be sure to lock the door this time, aye?" Farin regretted those words the moment they left his mouth. He hoped Thorin would not pick up on his unease at what he said.

Thorin only shook his head slightly, a small smile creeping onto his face. But then he stopped in his tracks as Farin's words caused a thought struck him.

He had locked the main door to his chambers the night before.

"How did you get in here?" He looked back at the sitting dwarf with an innocent look plastered on his face.

"Through the door," Farin replied plainly.

"I wonder how you managed that, since I distinctly remember locking that very door last night." Thorin turned and nodded his head towards the entrance of his quarters, his expression serious.

"I think you might be making a mistake my prince. I wouldn't trust your memory from last night as you were most probably distracted by something much more appealing than a door." Farin's voice was steady but he stood up and began moving backwards towards the door in question. He wanted to laugh but the way Thorin was looking at him caused him to keep it all inside.

"Farin! You picked the lock?!" The prince asked incredulously as he took several large steps toward the guilty party. He raised his voice but not enough that Adela would hear him. Thorin knew how Farin was but this was pushing it a bit far. He no pleased. No matter what he said Thorin had a growing suspicion that once Farin saw that the door was locked he knew the reason behind it but decided to investigate anyways by ways of his meddlesome nature.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were well Thorin. Truly, I was only looking after you. There is no need to be upset. As I said before, you clearly fared well." Farin could not hold back the laughter anymore. He was just at the door when Thorin caught up with him, standing before him and not seeming very amused.

"And once you walked in here you decide to just stroll into my bedroom without warning?".

"_That _door wasn't locked so I didn't think anything...indecent was happening in there." His explanation was weak at best.

"You knew Adela was there!"

"May I remind you that she's still there and a much prettier sight to look at than me?" Farin suggested lightheartedly.

"True, and she is precisely the reason I am upset! Her modesty, not mine, is what I'm concerned with." The annoyance drained out of Thorin's voice and was replaced by distress.

At that moment Farin realized what his mistake had been.

"I did not mean to offend or upset her. Surely Adela knows the two of you can trust me in this matter." The sincerity in his voice rang clear.

"I know that and I told her the same, but she is still embarrassed and worried, I think." Thorin sighed deeply and went back to the table for another cup of water. "She has finally adjusted to everything and I don't want to give her any reason to question her decision to accept my courtship." He took a long sip of water. "I don't want something like gossip and petty judgment to drive her away," he finished slowly as he stared at the cup in his hand.

Farin clasped his hands behind his back and leaned against the door then gave Thorin a long, thoughtful look.

"You love her."

"Aye. I told her yesterday. She feels the same way."

"You mean to marry her," Farin said quietly.

"Yes." Thorin saw no use in hiding his intentions.

"I am sorry then, my prince. Truly, the last thing I want to do is drive her away."

Thorin never before heard Farin speak in such a heartfelt manner and he lifted his head to bestow an appreciative look at the subdued dwarf.

"I know. I just hope this incident doesn't scare her away."

"It won't. Adela is strong. And sensible. It would take much more than an idiot like me to make her run."

Thorin chuckled, grateful that Farin understood where he was coming from.

"Go to her. I'll make sure you are not disturbed the rest of the morning."

"Thank you, my friend." They met in the center of the room and clasped each other's shoulders before turning to go separate ways.

Thorin had his hand on the door knob to his bedroom and was just about to turn it when he heard Farin voice.

"Don't forget to lock the door. _Both_ of them this time," he suggested with a chuckle as he shut the door behind him.

Thorin made sure to follow through on that piece of advice before returning to his bed and the bliss that awaited him there.

* * *

_Edited 10/25/2014_


End file.
